Sleepless nights
by NZfulla
Summary: Jade is having problems sleeping, and Tori without knowing it helps her. JORI. My fourth story. My first victorious story. Please read and review! T for language in later chapters.
1. The Visiter

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS. If I did I wouldn't be writing stories now would I? I'd be making them come true ;P**

**Hey, so I thought I'd try to write a Victorious fanfic today. Jade and Tori this time around. The idea's have sort of been buzzing around in my head for a while but I think they finally came together today. Let's get to it then :)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jade West looked up at the house in front of her. She'd been coming here a lot recently. She crept alongside the house to a tree conveniently growing right by the side of the house. She grabbed a low branch and hoisted herself up before proceeding to climb up the tree she'd grown to become very familiar with during her night-time visits.

The goth girl crawled along one of the higher branches and dropped silently onto the tiled roof like a cat. She crept along the tiled first story roof until she found the window she wanted.

It was unlocked, like it was most nights but that wouldn't have stopped the raven haired girl from opening it anyway. It wasn't the most secure window of all the houses Jade had ever 'visited' in the middle of the night.

_It's like she's asking to be robbed. _The girl mused as she ducked through the window and landing with a muffled thud on the carpeted floor. _She's lucky I'm not actually interested in stealing anything._

Jade looked towards the figure seemingly sleeping soundly in the bed occupying the middle of the room she now stood in. The goth had to be sure though.

"Tori...?" Jade whispered to the girl who appeared to be fast asleep. When there was no reply the technically trespassing girl smiled and relaxed a little.

The girl started forward when the sleeping girl mumbled something unintelligible into her pillow. Jade paused listening again and watching the rise and fall of the other girl's chest.

"...Jade..." A familiar voice said sleepily. Jade froze thinking she'd been caught. "... Jade...don't...ngh...do that..."

The goth realized that the girl was indeed asleep, just sleep talking. She let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding. She started to question why Tori would dream about her, when most of the time Jade was sadistic, mean and downright awful towards her.

She figured Tori must be having a bad dream and that briefly gave her pleasure. The thought left her mind though as she remembered why she was here.

She crossed the short distance between the window and Tori's bed in a couple of step's and found herself lifting the girl's bed cover's and crawling into bed with the girl.

You might be thinking 'Jade West is willingly crawling into bed with Tori Vega?! What has the world come to?!'. Well the goth in question was wondering the same thing.

She got settled in the singer's bed and closed her eyes thinking back to how these nightly visit's all began.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It had happened exactly many weeks before. Jade had been lying in her bed late at night writing out another possible ending to one of her dark, twisted plays when she had received a weird text. From nobody other that Tori Vega.

It wasn't strange for her to be up late, she was having trouble sleeping an found it relaxing to write before trying unsuccessfully to sleep before early morning.

The fact that Tori was texting Jade was weird enough but the message the text included was rather strange as well.

**_'Hey Jadeeeeeeeeey? Could you pleeeeeease come over to my house. Like... noooow? . xoxox' -Tori_**

**_'Sure, Whatever Vega.' -Jade_**

Jade, who had just killed the final character in her play decided she had nothing better to do so she got up grabbed her keys and set out for Tori's house.

Whatever she had expected to find at Tori's house was definitely not what she found. She had half-hoped that there was some head-case running around the Vega household trying to kill Tori.

Turned out she was sort of half right. There was definitely a nut-job there, just not who she expected it to be.

She opened the door to find the house completely trashed. She stepped forward and some broken glass crunched under her shoes, it had come from some vase previously sitting on the shelf in the entry way. Paper cups littered the floor and most weren't empty.

The goth lifted one of the cups to her nose and sniffed and smelt alcohol. There had been a party, that much she had understood. What she didn't understand was why it was VEGA's house this party happened in. She also wanted to know where Vega was. If it was so important for Jade to come where was Tori?

She found the answer to the her question lying across the piano giggling. Jade let out a sigh.

"Vega..." She shook her head and made her way through the room that looked like a bomb had gone off inside it and somehow made her way to the still giggling girl.

"What... happened?..." Jade asked with a sigh knowing she would regret it later.

"We had a little paaaaaarty." Tori giggled and hiccuped, Jade realized she was drunk. Very drunk.

"A 'little' party?" Jade cocked a pierced brow.

"Okayyyy. Y-you caught meeee. A big party!" She giggled motioning with her hands. She sounded like Cat. On happy pills. And that's saying something.

"Who is 'we'?" The goth asked helping Tori up off the piano, and steadying the wobbly girl with her hands.

"Trina threw... big partyyyy!" She giggled again. Jade would've done a spit-take if she'd been drinking something.

"Trina. Your sister." She asked to clarify, the younger Vega nodded repeatedly, her face stretched into an overly-wide grin. "She, threw a party... and people SHOWED UP?!"

"Loaads of people..." She giggled. Jade scowled, she hated it when Tori was happy. "She mentioned there was alcohol... and EVERYONE showed up!"

Tori had waved her hands with her emphasis on the word 'everyone' and over balanced and would've fallen if Jade hadn't caught her.

"So... why am I here?" Jade asked helping her up a bit annoyed, but less angry than usual because she knew there was no point wasting perfectly good anger if Tori wouldn't remember it happening.

"I dunno..." Tori said frowning slightly before shaking it off and grinning again.

"..." Jade was silent as she scowled. "You don't know. You called me over here. But you don't know why?"

"Yep." The girl said popping the 'p'.

"Great..." Jade scowled and folded her arms annoyed.

Tori giggled and stumbled her way to the couch before collapsing on it.

"Anywaaaay... whadaya wanna dooo?"

Jade sighed and followed Tori before grabbing her wrist and trying to pull her up off the couch.

"C'mon." Jade groaned at the resisting girl. "You need to go upstairs and sleep."

"I don't wanna." Tori pouted.

"Well you're going." The goth said firmly and pulled the girl up with surprising force and hoisted the complaining girl over her shoulder. Jade grunted and carried the girl upstairs. She put Tori in her bed and tucked her in.

"Stay here, go to sleep. You'll wake up with an awful hangover but you'll live." She said slowly making sure Tori understood. "Understand?"

"Yep." The youngest vega said popping the 'p' cheerfully.

"Great." Jade said before turning around. "Then I'm leaving."

"No!" The girl said, rather forcefully for someone who probably couldn't stand up for more than a few seconds properly. But then the girls smiled again. "Stay the night? Look after me?"

_'Somebody is having mood swings...' _Jade thought in annoyance.

The goth looked towards the door causing a small growl to come from the drunks throat as she noticed. Tori was sure different when she was drunk.

"Fine." She groaned knowing she'd regret this too.

Tori pet the space beside her in the bed and Jade climbed in. Within seconds Tori was out like a light. She rolled over and wrapped her arms around Jade before cuddling into her back and letting out very light cute snores.

Jade didn't object, she was too tired. Days of sleeplessness were catching up to her, and Tori's bed was very comfortable. Soon Jade was fast asleep too. That was the first night she'd slept in Tori's room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

And now she was back again, snuggled into her supposed enemies bed. After that night she had gotten up, left the young Vega asleep and tidied the house as best as she could, she had nothing else to do, and then returned home pleased she'd finally gotten a good night's sleep.

She spent the rest of the day finishing up her play but when it came to nightfall her good mood vanished, the sleepless night's continued.

At school the day after, Tori gave no indications she remembered anything from the night before after the party and Jade was happy to keep it that way. If word got out that she, the Jade West, had helped look after a drunken Tori Vega. Well, her reputation would never be the same.

But the sleeplessness continued. The goth lasted a week before giving in. She wondered why she'd had a good night sleep at Tori's house and decided to test if it would help.

She snuck into the Vega household for the first time, as far as we know, and climbed into bed with Tori. She had the best sleep she'd had in a very long time. She wondered why this might be and the only logical explanation she'd come up with at the time had been that Tori's bed was more comfortable.

At school Tori would never mention Jade coming in to visit her, because she either didn't know or didn't care. The goth didn't care as long as it wasn't mentioned.

As the days went by and Jade snuck in more and more often, she began to doubt her original reasoning behind her nightly visits. She soon realized that she felt safe at Tori's house, unlike at her own house where she thought her parents might start arguing any second and start throwing things. Again.

But when she started coming every night in a row, she realized there must be something else going on too. She didn't just feel safe. She felt completely at ease. Something she had never felt. Not even when she was with Beck.

She had come to a realization one night when she entered the girl's room for the umpteenth time and saw the moonlight from outside catch on the sleeping girls skin. Her heart had stopped for a few beats.

That day exactly eleven days ago was the day she had realized, that even after all her teasing, all the shoving, all the things she'd put the brown haired girl through. Jade West loved Tori Vega.

After this revelation the goth had became more grouchy towards Tori during school than she'd ever been and the brown haired girl was getting frustrated at not knowing why. The goth had overheard her asking Beck if anything was wrong. He had replied that Jade didn't talk to him anymore.

It's true. She doesn't. Beck still waves and says hi and occasionally he'd buy her a coffee in the morning but she didn't really, really talk to him anymore. Not since they had broken up.

The young Vega was worried, not for herself because the goth was being horrible, but for Jade _because_ she was being horrible.

Jade laughed to herself bitterly. But fell silent as she felt the girl beside her stir in her sleep. The brown haired girl turned over and wrapped her arms around the goth who was invading her bed.

The goth rolled her eyes but a small smiled escaped on her lips, she knew from experiencing it that Tori clung to things in her sleep. And once she decided she wanted to cling to you, you couldn't get her off.

Jade breathed out and shut her eyes preparing for sleep, she'd wake up early the next morning and sneak out again before anybody woke up. Just as she always did.

Her body went rigid though as she felt the girl let go of her, that hadn't happened before. She felt her heart stop as she heard the confused voice of the girl behind her.

"Jade...?" The girl had asked cautiously, sounding very, very much awake.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**My longest story yet :) 2,012 words (Omg o.o it's a word per year...) I'm very proud. Please review if you want me to continue. I would love to hear what you thought about my story.**


	2. The morning after

**Hey! So I'm back and ready to gooooo :) I got nine reviews from nine very awesome people on my first chapter all positive so far! SO I decided I'd post the next chapter as soon as possible. Hope the characters aren't OOC... tell me if they are and I'll fix them up heh. Without further ado, let's get on with the story!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Jade...?" The girl beside her repeated, voice concerned and cautious but also curious.

Jade knew if she had woken up beside a person that had not been there when you went to sleep she would have acted first and asked questions later.

Acting as in yelling and pulling the scissors she kept under her pillow out and stabbing the person.

Jade felt Tori's gaze burning into the back of her head and turned over cautiously.

"Erm..." She said dumbly, trying to come up with an excuse but drawing a blank. "Surprise...?"

"Jade..." Tori started, but before she could finish Jade had sat up and interrupted her.

"I-I... I c-can't... I d-don't..." Jade fumbled.

_I should've prepared for this. _She thought in a mental panic. _I should've known that one night she would be awake when I snuck in._

"Jade..." Tori repeated trying again before getting cut off again with the one word she had never heard leave Jade's mouth.

"Sorry!" The goth said surprising even herself, before mumbling mostly to herself and getting out of the bed. "I-I just... trouble sleeping... and... and... sorry... just... yeah, I'm going to go..."

_Jeez. _The goth thought to herself. _What is wrong with me today..._

She was halfway out the window when she felt a cool hand close around her wrist and she froze again.

"Jade!" Tori said more forcefully but still quietly. Jade turned in response to the tone of voice she'd heard on the girl.

"Errr... Yeah?" Jade mumbled avoiding eye contact with the girl.

"I was trying to tell you that you don't have to explain anything you don't want to." Tori said with a tired smile. "And that you can stay here if you want."

Jade looked at Tori surprised, but then realized she shouldn't have been. Tori was the sort of person that always put others before herself.

"Thanks Tori..." The goth mumbled with a small smile.

"Jade West said sorry, thankyou and called me by my first name in the same five minutes." Tori grinned. "What has the world come to."

Jade scowled but had trouble keeping the edges of her corner from lifting into a smile.

"Don't push it Vega." Jade grumbled.

"See? That's the Jade I know." She continued grinning. "I guess the world isn't going _completely _nuts."

Tori dodged the punch aimed her way and grinned more before diving back into her bed and getting comfortable.

"Are you staying or not?" Tori asked.

"Staying I guess..." Jade grumbled again and climbed back in through the window and settled beside Tori in her bed.

_Well, this is one place I'd never imagined I'd be. _Jade thought before turning towards the window and staring out at the sky.

She closed her eyes and began to fall asleep immediately. The last thing she felt before heading off into some dream was somebody's arms snaking around her waist and snuggling against her back.

And Jade West didn't do anything about it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tori Vega woke up to the smell of something delicious cooking downstairs, she sat up and stretched rubbing her eyes to get the sleep away.

She looked around and couldn't help but think something (or somebody) was missing. She shrugged to herself and got dressed quickly before running down the stairs to get some food.

She paused and almost tripped over her own feet when she saw it was Jade in her kitchen cooking.

"Hey Vega." The goth said without looking up.

_I knew something was missing... _Tori thought mentally face-palming herself for not noticing sooner.

"What are you doing Jade?" Tori asked curiously and cautiously. She approached the kitchen slowly.

"Making breakfast." She replied casually before raising a pierced eyebrow. "Why is it a crime now?"

"You wouldn't care either way." Tori retorted before attempting to peek over the goth's shoulder to get a look at this 'breakfast'.

"True." Jade smirked and flicked the girls nose before she could catch a glimpse. "Go sit down. I'll bring the food out to you."

Tori pouted and rubbed her nose. Before narrowing her eyes.

"I'm suddenly very suspicious..." She said, but she sat at the table as Jade instructed.

"Don't trust me?" Jade smirked again. "There's always and alternative. You can make your own breakfast."

"I'm too lazy right now..." Tori complained but then she grinned. "I'll risk getting poisoned for free food."

"That's offensive." Jade scoffed. "I'd never be so blatantly obvious to poison your food if I was attempting to murder you."

"That makes me feel so much better..." Tori frowned slightly but it disappeared when she heard Jade's laugh. "Why so happy today?"

"Is it illegal for me to be happy now too?" Jade raised an eyebrow again.

"I guess not..." Tori replied with a grin. "But I'm still suspicious."

"I'm hurt by that comment." Jade said faking a tear.

"Really?"

"No." Jade smirked. Tori poked out her tongue at the goth. There was silence between the two for a while, the only thing that could be heard was the sizzling of a pan in the kitchen. Tori broke it first.

"Are we friends now?" She questioned seriously.

"Jade West has no friends." The goth replied with a straight face.

Tori's face fell and Jade noticed.

"I suppose you _possibly _could be an acquaintance of mine..." She mumbled quietly.

Tori's face lit up like a christmas tree.

"Don't get overexcited Vega." Jade grumbled appearing beside Tori and putting a plate in front of her. "Here's your food."

Tori's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped as she observed the food in front of her. Pancakes covered in her favourite berry's and ice cream as well as Bacon, eggs, and toast perfectly cooked the way she liked them, she tried to avoid thinking about where Jade had gotten this information from, with a glass of her favourite orange juice on the side.

When Tori didn't respond Jade smirked and took a bow.

"You're welcome." The goth grinned and sat at the other side of the table arms crossed.

"How did you..." Tori began and then decided better. "You know what? I don't even want to know."

She picked up a fork and dug into her food, ignoring the goth sitting across from her's triumphant grin.

A comfortable silence followed while Tori ate her food when just when she was about to finish her, admittedly perfect breakfast, when she realized Jade had none.

"Your not eating?" Tori asked blushing for not noticing sooner.

"I already ate." Jade waved her hand dismissively. "I had left over stuff and some free time so I made you food."

"I see..." Tori said still a slight frown on her forehead as she finished her food.

"I also figured I owed you for all the time's I came over." Jade continued nonchalantly.

Tori nodded before the last sentence registered on her brain.

"Wait, how many time's did you sneak into my room?" Tori spluttered.

Jade ignored her, waving her hand again.

"Not important."

"It kinda is!" Tori protested but Jade didn't answer, she only smirked.

"Jade..." Tori sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Jade." The goth imitated Tori in the accent she knew she hated.

"Stop that." Tori groaned.

"Stop that." Jade grinned and stood up walking over to Tori again.

"I do not talk like that!" Tori protested as Jade laughed.

"Of course you don't." Jade said sarcastically with a smirk.

"I don't!" Tori grumbled and Jade smirked and opened her mouth to make another comment when Tori cut her off.

"Oh, bite me." She grumbled.

"Gladly." Jade grinned causing Tori to blush.

"You enjoy making me uncomfortable don't you." Tori mumbled.

"Why are you uncomfortable?" Jade grinned wider, reminding Tori of a shark. The goth stepped forward and Tori's eyes widened and her blush increased. "I'm not that scary."

"Trust me I could do much, much worse." Jade continued before Tori had a chance to reply. The raven haired girl was inches away from the blushing girls face before the goth mock snapped at her nose. Jade spun away and laughed before walking away from Tori, picked up her plate and disappeared into the kitchen again.

Tori's mouth dropped. This was a side of Jade she'd never seen. Playful, and happy. Sure she was still teasing her but that was just Jade's thing, and now there was no malice behind it.

Jade returned from the kitchen and raised her eyebrows at Tori's expression.

"Shut your mouth Vega you'll catch flies."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**I don't know how I feel about this chapter... I didn't know where to end it so I figured here was as good a place as any xD hope you guy's tell me what YOU think so I can make changes and plan what to do for the next chapter. Tell me what you think :)**


	3. Movie night

**Hey I'm back! And I would like to thank the 1,278 viewers so far and awesomely awesome 24 reviewers :D I swear I am not showing off /: I just am so very thankful to everybody who reads my writing and gives me feedback! *hint hint* :) Anyway here is the third chapter of mah story. Thanks so much to Wolfbreed21 who asked me a question that made me think ahead in my story! I now have a plan of where this story is going and what is going to happen! So now... on with the story! :)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jade West still couldn't believe she was in this situation. She was _willingly _sitting in the same room as Tori Vega. Not only that, she had made her breakfast, called her an 'acquaintance' and was now sitting on the brown haired girl's couch beside her watching a movie.

It wasn't exactly as bad as the goth had expected. Previously she would have imagined it as a form of torture, and not the good kind.

She might just have expected to have to listen to Tori spout stuff about rainbows and puppies and sunshine.

But instead they were in a dark room, Jade's favourite kind of room, watching a horror film, Jade's favourite kind of film, and eating popcorn, Jade's favourite movie food. It was even Jade's favourite film,_ The scissoring._

What was even better was the fact that Tori _hated _horror films and dark places. Probably even more with Jade sitting beside her. Jade was possibly enjoying Tori's terrified face more than the movie itself. But for some reason something was bothering her.

"You're trying too hard." Jade raised a pierced brow at Tori whose expression was a mix between horror, terror, and utter disgust. "We don't have to watch horror films just because I'm here."

"W-what are y-you t-talking ab-bout." Tori stammered unconvincingly. "I l-love horror f-films."

Jade's eyebrows shot up and she laughed.

"S-shut up..." Tori mumbled as Jade grabbed the remote and stopped the movie.

"Hey..." Tori mumbled half-heartedly, unsuccessfully trying to hide a relieved look that it was over.

The goth rolled her eyes and stood up and flicked the light's back on much to Tori's relief.

"It was your idea to watch a movie Vega, specifically this one. So if you get nightmare's tonight I refuse to be blamed." Jade sat back on the couch and picked up her unfinished popcorn bowl and ate a few pieces.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to stay over again to protect me won't you." Tori blushed.

Jade raised an eyebrow and bit down slowly on the single piece of popcorn she was placing in her mouth.

_Is Tori Vega... flirting with me? _The goth wondered and then crushed that thought before it had even fully surfaced.

"What makes you think I don't have plans tonight already?" Jade questioned, neither accepting nor denying Tori's request.

"Well, do you?" The brown haired girl questioned back before noticing the goth's frown and smiling in victory before reaching into Jade's bowl and swiping a handful of popcorn, to which the goth rolled her eyes.

"Apparently I have to babysit the only sixteen year in the world who can't handle their horror flicks." Jade poked her tongue out.

"Hey!" She grumbled. "I'm _almost _seventeen. Three weeks."

"But until then you're still sixteen." Jade smirked.

Tori rolled her eyes and chucked her remaining two popcorn in the air catching one successfully in her mouth while the other bounced off her chin, and proceeded to fall down her shirt.

Jade noticed a perfect opportunity to make Tori uncomfortable, it's a talent of hers, she should get an award. She leaned over the now blushing brown haired girl and got right up in her face, again.

"I got it." She whispered with a grin and in less than a second she had reached down Tori's shirt, pulled out the piece of popcorn and stuck it in her own mouth with a wink. Before Tori had time to recover the goth had disappeared up the stairs to Tori's room laughing. She made it halfway up before the blushing girl recovered enough to jump up and chase after the goth shouting after her with a slight stammer.

"J-JADE!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**That is it! My apologies for it being so short... you all waited such a long time... but the next part in my story didn't fit :( I promise that I will post the next chapter soon! But I have exams on now so I can guarantee a fast one... Thanks for reading though everyone! Reviews are certainly welcome. Any ideas or questions are too! I reply to all my reviewers :) because you guys are awesomely awesome. More reviews = more inspiration for me to write... ;P**


	4. School

**Helloo! I'm sorry for the long wait but as I said I had exams. Thanks to the 2,533 viewers :D And all my awesome reviewers! I was so excited when I read my stats for this story and found 20 favs and 50 alerts! YOU GUYS ARE EPIC TOO! Ah... soon my quest for world domination will be complete... mwahahaha... *cough* ahem... you didn't read that. Anyway... it's story time! :D**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tori Vega was excited. She had finally become Jade's friend, despite Jade's insistence that they were nothing of the sort she knew they really were friends.

After the movie night 'incident' Tori called it, she had chased a laughing Jade around her room before trapping her and whacking her with a nearby pillow. A pillow fight quickly ensued, with Jade quickly gaining the upper hand due to her 'superior pillow fighting skills' but Tori had done something Jade never expected. She cheated.

The half-latina had pulled out a pair of handcuffs, a present from her father, and handcuffed the goth to the bedpost. Jade had been momentarily surprised before making a comment about how she never picked Tori to be into that sort of stuff. Tori had blushed and swatted her with the pillow again before letting Jade free.

The pillow war had taken the rest of the girls energy and soon they both collapsed into Tori's bed. Tori did not question Jade. She had learned long ago not to do so.

The girls soon fell asleep.

When Tori had woken up she immediately noticed Jade's absence. She didn't even have to check downstairs to know that the goth had disappeared. Although she still did feel a slight pang of sadness when she did check, just to be sure.

But the youngest vega knew she had school and that she would probably see the goth there so she quickly rushed back upstairs to get ready.

And here she was now, standing in front of her 'Make it shine' locker gathering her books. Cat and the gang, minus Jade, arrived soon after her and they were standing in their group discussing their weekends.

The half-latina was getting anxious now, it was only minutes until the bell and Jade was nowhere in sight. She was usually the first one at school. Tori started to worry and then frowned slightly, wondering where this feeling was coming from. Sure she wasn't here but it wouldn't be the first time the goth had ditched school.

"What's wrong Tor?" Andre asked.

"Jade isn't here..?" Tori replied, both a statement and a question.

"I said what's wrong Tori." Andre joked.

"Should we not be celebrating the peace while it lasts?" Rex inputed.

Tori rolled her eyes and was about to go back to her worrying when the very same girl she had been worrying about walked in the front doors of Hollywood Arts. Jade joined the circle of friends holding her usual coffee cup and her usual scowl in place.

"Hey losers." Jade said, sipping her coffee cup.

A series of 'hey's and 'how goes it?'s were said.

Tori raised her eyebrow. She had expected at least some difference in behavior but apparently Jade was her usual self.

"Hey Jade." Tori said slightly confused, the goth noticed.

"Aww, something confusing you Vega? Did you finally notice nobody likes you?" Jade said coldly, before returning to her coffee.

"Jade, don't be a gank." Beck sighed.

"Ignore her Tori. We're your friends." Robbie said.

"Yeah, just ignore It like we do." Rex chimed in.

Jade visibly twitched.

"Did that puppet... just call me... IT?!" Jade growled.

"H-he didn't mean it!" Robbie squeaked and covered Rex's mouth.

"Yes 'he' did." Rex yelled, slightly muffled by Robbie's hand.

Jade growled again , but this time she crushed her coffee cup in her hands. Scolding coffee spilled onto her hands but she didn't show any sign of noticing it.

The goth leapt forward to grab the puppet before Beck and Andre grabbed both her arms and attempted to restrain her.

They both hissed at the feel of the burning coffee still covering the skin on her arms and jumped away as Jade finally noticed that her hands were burning.

"Not only did you call me It. You made me spill my coffee! YOU. WILL. DIE. PUPPET!" Jade roared furiously.

"Woah, woah, woah." Beck intervened, stepping between the cowering Robbie and Jade. "Jade before you commit puppet murder, I think you should see the nurse about your, STILL BURNING HANDS."

"It's not like it hurts..." Jade began before Beck gave her a look.

"C'mon Jade, I'll take you to the nurse..." Tori began before being cut off.

"I don't need your help, Vega." The goth hissed before spinning around and stomping towards the nurses office.

"Well she's certainly being ganky today..." Andre commented stating the obvious.

"I'm going with her whether she likes it or not." Tori said firmly and followed after the raven haired girl despite her friends protests.

_I will find out what's made her change since yesterday. _She thought firmly before walking towards the nurses office.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Again, sorry it's rather short :) but the next bit didn't go well after it either. Hope you like. I will update sooner this time I promise! Please review. It will motivate me ;P**


	5. Confrontation?

**Thanks for the motivation! All the fast reviews made my day and so I will update this much faster xD There is a theme here: more reviews = faster story :P I have 3,333 views right now! It's awesome xD especially since it's the one month anniversary of this story xD Anyway, t****hanks again to all of my readers :) you guys rule! Especially those who support my plan for world domination! (I may or may not be bribing them with the promise of Liz Gillies if I suceed...) Hehehe. Anyway... on with the story!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tori Vega had been walking towards the nurses office before she paused and noticed that even though she had been walking quickly, she hadn't seen Jade since she'd walked away.

She face-palmed as she realized she should have known that Jade wouldn't actually go to the nurse. The goth would probably rather feed her hand through a shredder before admitting to anyone that she needed help.

Tori turned and hurried back through the halls trying to find where Jade might be hiding out. When a hand grabbed her and pulled her into none other than the janitors closet, Jade's preferred hiding place.

Tori mentally scolded herself for being so stupid and not checking here first.

"Hey Tori." The goth said with a voice that possessed none of the earlier anger.

"J-jade?" Tori spluttered very, very confused.

"Very observant." Jade smirked, raising a pierced eyebrow.

"But... you were just... but..." Tori tried to find the words she wanted. "Huh?"

"Angry? Annoyed? Ganky? Bitc-" Jade started but Tori cut her off before she could continue.

"Yeah... That..." Tori frowned slightly, still confused.

"It's called acting." The goth rolled her eyes. "Ever heard of it?"

"Yes." Tori grumbled at Jade's mockery. "But you could have told me you were acting, I was seriously confused. And slightly hurt..."

"I probably could have mentioned it." Jade grinned. "But your reaction was priceless."

"Jade!"

"Okay, sorry." Jade rolled her eyes again and folded her arms. "I just didn't want anyone to know that I _tolerate _you now..."

"You tolerate me?" Tori raised her eyes and folded her own arms.

"Okay. That we are '_acquaintances' "_ Jade grumbled using air quotes.

"Well, why not?" Tori asked slightly offended.

"I think people would find it not only strange but very hard to believe." Jade shrugged.

"What, that we are friends?" Tori asked eyebrows still raised.

"Acquaintances." Jade hissed.

"Whatever!" Tori cried out exasperated. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Are you serious?" The goth asked, but when she saw the half-latina's serious face she explained. "I don't know if your memory goes back that far but JUST TWO WEEKS AGO I KIND OF HATED YOU."

Tori winced.

"Okay hate is a... strong word." Jade said in response. "I severely disliked you."

"That makes it so much better!" Tori grumbled.

"Everyone is still under the impression that I hate-..." A look from Tori caused Jade to correct herself. "...-Severely dislike you."

"And I still don't see the problem."

"So if we just randomly just started to be friends it would be weird." Jade explained slowly.

"So you admit that we're friends?" Tori grinned.

"What?" Jade demanded. "NO!"

"You did!" Tori laughed.

"I did not!" Jade growled.

"Did."

"NOT!"

"Did."

"Tori, so help me-..."

"Jade West just admitted we are friends." The half-latina grinned poking her tongue at the goth before bolting out of the janitor's closet before Jade erupted.

"TORI VEGA!" Jade yelled as loud as she could throwing the closet door open with a bang that echoed throughout the corridors.

The running girl in question squeaked and ran as fast as she could down the halls.

"GET YOUR SKINNY BEHIND BACK HERE RIGH-..." Jade yelled after her before being cut off when she almost tripped over the frozen girl she was just chasing after.

"Tori?" Jade growled still annoyed but confused as to what made the half-latina freeze up like that.

That's when she noticed the steaming coffee dripping down the girl's hair.

"That's what she gets for running into me." A familiar snarky voice commented.

Jade whirled around to find herself glaring at Courtney Birch. a.k.a Courtney Bitch by Tori and her group of friends. With her dyed blonde hair, her heavily made-up (**A/N **As in over use of make-up... not as in it was invented xD) face and obvious boob job the girl was a very good example of a hollywood stereotype. She even had the miniature dog that, except for school, she carried around all the time in her purse.

She was also typically the most popular girl in school. This didn't phase Jade, nothing did.

"Tori, go to the nurse." Jade growled. "Tell her the one who caused it will be coming to see her shortly and that she might need to call an ambulance."

Courtney sneered at the goth while Tori nodded and ran straight towards the nurse.

"Jadelyn." Courtney scoffed. "Since when are you and Vega so chummy?"

"Sorry, I don't talk to trash." Jade growled.

"You looking to get slapped biatch?" She hissed.

"Ooh someone's on their period." Jade retorted.

Courtney swung her arm back and slapped the goth hard across the face. So hard that the sound echoed through the corridors which people were now crowding in to get a look at the fight.

Jade could have easily dodged it, this wasn't her first fight. But she wanted to mock the blonde some more before she brought her down a few pegs. The goth didn't even flinch.

"My grandmother slaps harder than that. And she's dead." Jade growled.

"Bitch!" Courtney stepped forward to hit Jade again but the heel of her high-heel snapped and she was sent tumbling to the ground right into the puddle her coffee had created. She screamed as her face started to burn and she sat up.

The crowd roared with laughter as her make-up, clothing, and expensive shoes were all ruined with Jade having to do a thing.

"Why get into this with me?" She screeched. "Why stand up for her? You hate her! You were going after her yourself!"

"It's more a matter of who do I hate more." Jade sneered. "Her or the thing screeching at me, covered in her own coffee.

Courtney hissed and Jade turned and walked away, ignoring the cheering crowds and walking towards the nurse to see if Tori was alright.

But in doing so, walked straight past the person she had been going to see, who had arrived just a bit earlier, coffee free but with wet hair from getting it cleaned.

The girl who had seen Jade stand up for her and was smiling ear to ear.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**So this one was longer :) did you like it? Dislike? Laugh? Cry? Please review! I want to know. Advice and motivation are always welcome too xD If you want to join my army for taking over the world review or PM me xD and I shall add your name to the ranks! You guys are cool! Thanks for reading! I hope to see you again soon in the next chapter!**


	6. The happy couple

**I AM BACK! :D But really... I don't normally update this fast xD I would like to but... I'm normally lazy :) in fact I've been wanting to write this since like five hours ago but got distracted by a movie... sooooorry :) but you still get the story so be thankful! Gosh... youths these days... So unappreciative... lol just kidding I'm not that old. Anyway we're at 4,241 viewers, 61 follows and 25 favorites YOU GUYS ROCK :D I just wanted to take the time to say that anyone reading this right now is awesome... truly... and that I appreciate you muchly xD I reply with a PM to everyone who reviews my stories just to show how much I appreciate them. Also cause I may or may not be obsessed with reviews ... Either way... IT'S STORY TIME :D**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tori Vega couldn't believe her eyes when she returned from the nurse to find Jade defending her. Sure she figured Jade would be kinda annoyed at Courtney but to go as far as making her fall in her own coffee... somehow without even touching her... was not what she expected.

She wish she had stayed to see the entire fight but then her scalp might've been burned right off and well that just wouldn't be the best thing ever would it...

Anyway Jade had walked off so Tori decided to go and thank the goth for standing up for her when she turned a corner to see Jade had stopped and was talking to her boyfriend Beck. (**A/N **I know a lot of you might have hoped that Beck wouldn't really be included in this one but I have a plan and he sort of has to fall into it so... sorry?)

The half-latina felt a strange feeling bubble in her stomach at the sight and she didn't know what it was, but she didn't really have a chance to dwell on it before Beck caught sight of her.

"Hey Tori!' He called out. Tori felt bad for feeling the way she had, Beck was still her friend.

"Are you okay? Jade just told me what happened." He asked.

"Yeah." Tori replied. "I mean, it hurt but I felt much better when I saw Jade beating up the girl who did it."

"Jade?" He asked his eyebrows raised. "This Jade here?"

"Yeah, why is that surprising?" Tori asked slightly confused.

"Just how many Jades do you know?" Jade cut in with a frown.

"It's just... Since when does she stand up for YOU?" Beck ignored the goth and answered Tori. "Just last week she was scheming to dump HER OWN coffee on you."

"That's a good point actually." Tori raised her own eyebrows and turned to face Jade who was still glaring at Beck.

"Why'd you stand up for me?..." Tori stopped and frowned facing Beck again. "Did you say she was planning to dump coffee on me?"

"Erm..." He scratched his neck awkwardly. "Yes..."

"BECK! You are avoiding the question!" Jade growled.

"I only know one girl named Jade. That's you." He cried out in exasperation. "It's a very unique name."

"Jade!" Tori said also exasperated.

"Yes Tori! Last week I was going to dump coffee on you. Cold though. Not burning." Jade finally turned to answer Tori but she still ignored her comment about standing up for her.

"That's... not much better." Tori frowned.

"Waste of good coffee..." Jade continued.

"Jade!" Beck sighed. "Don't be a gank and answer the question!"

"OH! So even you, my _boyfriend_ is calling me a gank?" Jade whirled on Beck.

"Stop changing the topic!" He shouted exasperatedly but not answering her question.

"FINE!" Jade shouted and turned on a scared looking Tori Vega. "I stood up for you because..."

Finally the empty hallway they were standing in was quiet for a second.

"Because I don't like when people mess with my friends..." Jade grumbled. "...That's my job."

"Aww Jade." Tori said with a smile. Before it turned to a sly one. " '_Friends_' huh?"

"ACQUAINTANCES!" Jade yelled.

"Sure." Tori smirked. "That."

"TORI VEGA I WILL TAKE THAT SMUG SMILE OF YOURS, TEAR IT OFF YOUR FACE AND SHOVE IT RIGHT UP YOUR-..." The goth yelled before Beck covered her mouth.

"Sorry about her." Beck smiled apologetically before he suddenly yanked his hand away with a look of pain on his face. "She _bit _me!"

"Sorry about that." She sneered not sounding sorry at all. She turned around and stormed off down the hall shoving a terrified Sinjin out of the way into a locker where he crumpled to the ground.

"She's a gank." He sighed, then winced as her voice echoed from down the hallway.

"I HEARD THAT BECK OLIVER!" She yelled.

"I better go." He said before running a hand through his distractedly. "I'll see you at the full moon jam later tonight, I heard you were going to be singing again?"

"Yeah." Tori replied but then remembered something she had heard earlier. "Did I hear Andre say earlier that he was helping you do a song tonight?"

"Yeah." He smiled weakly but he looked distant. "I'm dedicating it to Jade but she doesn't know what I'm singing..."

"Well I'll wait until tonight to see."

"BECK!" Jade yelled.

"Alright!" He yelled and sighed. "Coming!"

The canadian boy turned and walked after his girlfriend, running a hand through his hair distractedly. Something was up with Beck. Tori though he didn't seem right at the end of their conversation.

She would find out what was up.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**I didn't really like the ending there but oh well! It's all up to you guys! Tell me what you like and don't like! I am but a humble servant... no not one that will bring you sandwhiches -.- REVIEW PLEASE! NEW CHAPTER SOON! I've been waiting for days to get the next one up. I've had it planned and I can finally use it soon :D NOTE: I have already written the next chapter but will not post until I get ten reviews ;P how mean am I? xD**


	7. Full Moon Jam

**Hey! I don't know why but I've been dying to write this chapter... so you're getting it early! All rights to Victorious and the songs used in this story are to their respectful owners. Hope you guys enjoy! Since the last few were kind of short this one is long! :D I don't know how I feel about this chapter... so tell me what you guys think. I wrote this at 1:30 am my time so I expect it to be kind of wacky or OOC... if it is please say so! Will fix it up xD Anywho... Story is below like normal :)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tori Vega was sitting in the front row of the crowd with Jade West cheering, well one was cheering the other was just looking bored waiting for her boyfriend to come on stage. It was the full moon jam again!

A couple of singers had already gone and they were good but the two girls were too busy waiting for Beck to come on that they didn't really pay too much attention.

Finally, the canadian boy wonder stepped on stage. All the girls in the crowd screamed, much to Jades annoyance.

"Hey there!" He said into the microphone, the girls screamed again. He glanced at Jade and seemed to grimace slightly. "So, this song is for Jade West."

Jade looked surprised so the secret must've stayed a secret, she smiled slightly at him and he waved vaguely.

Tori frowned slightly, something was up.

Then the music started and Tori's face darkened even more. Then when Beck started singing the first few lines screaming girls were suddenly replaced by some gasps and others happy squeals. Tori started chewing her lip anxiously, she knew this song.

(**A/N **This song is: Warzone by The Wanted)

_"I can't believe I had to see,  
The girl of my dreams cheating on me.  
The pain you caused has left me dead inside,  
I'm gonna make sure you regret that night."_

Tori glanced at Jade who's slight smile had slipped, apparently she knew the song too.

_"I feel you close, I feel you breathe.  
And now it's like you're here,  
You're haunting me.  
You're out of line, you're out of sight.  
You're the reason that we started this fight." _

Jade stared up at her boyfriend on stage her arms folded like she couldn't believe he was doing this.

_"But I know,  
I just gotta let it go.  
I, should've known,  
I gotta learn to say goodbye now.  
I throw my armor down,  
And leave the battleground,  
For the final time now.  
I, I know.  
I'm running from a warzone."_

Jade was clenching her fists and her jaw now.

_"In our house, I hate that place,  
Everywhere I walk I see your face.  
Try to erase a memory with a flame,  
And hope I never see you again.  
Standing here, in this burning room,  
You know the end could never come so soon."_

_"It's clear to me,_  
_The lies you use,_  
_The ones that killed me ain't hurting you."_

Jade's face was unreadable, so many emotions flashed across it that you just couldn't tell which was which.

_"So I know,  
I just gotta let it go.  
I, should've known,  
I gotta learn to say goodbye now.  
I throw my armour down,  
And leave the battleground.  
For the final time now.  
I, I know.  
I'm running from a warzone."_

_"I'm running from a warzone._  
_I can't do this anymore._  
_I'm running from a warzone._  
_What are we fighting for?"_

_"I'm running from a warzone..."_

_"I know,_  
_I just gotta let it go._  
_I, should've known._  
_I gotta learn to say goodbye now._  
_I throw my armour down,_  
_And leave the battleground._  
_For the final time now._  
_I, I know._  
_I'm running from a warzone."_

When he was done he looked at Jade, and said seven cutting words to her.

"Sorry Jade, I've had enough. It's over."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I can't believe him!" Jade growled pacing up and down backstage after the performance. "Two years of dating... does that mean nothing to him?"

The goth's expression seemed cracked in two in pain and anger.

"What did I do to make him break up with me?" She said, sounding broken.

Tori was about to open her mouth and console the fractured girl but the goth's eyes locked onto something and her face went back to pure anger.

"YOU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!" She growled leaping at Beck who was walking past. Tori somehow managed to hold her back. The shocking thing was he didn't even look apologetic. In fact he was down right smiling at the group of girls screaming for him as he walked away.

Jade changed again.

"He just ignored me..." She said sounding even more crushed.

"Jade, did you see the way he was acting? He didn't care. You know what that means?" Tori said rubbing the girls back.

The goth shook her head not trusting her voice.

"He's a blind, idiot with no taste and who uses more shampoo in his hair than any girl in the school."

Jade smiled a fraction but it disappeared soon after. Tori could practically hear the girl's heart breaking. She felt anger at Beck for making Jade feel that way with no remorse.

"Canadian jerk." A familiar voice said from behind them. Andre stood there with a scowl on his face as he glared at the back of one of his previous best-friends.

"Tori, I just came to say that your supposed to be performing now... but you can obviously cancel if you want."

Tori immediately said to him that she'd rather stay with Jade.

"You don't have t-..." Jade started but Tori cut her off.

"But I want to." Tori said firmly. "I'm staying until you're okay."

"Well, what if you singing made me feel better?" Jade said with a slight frown at Tori's willingness to give up the show.

"Then... I suppose I'd sing?" Tori said unsurely.

"Then go sing." Jade said with finality. Even when she's broken she's still stubborn as hell.

Tori nodded at Andre and they went out on the stage. They both were getting ready when Tori saw Beck and her anger reignited. The half-latina suddenly thought of something.

She asked Andre to play a different song than they'd practiced. He looked surprised at the choice but nodded anyway.

Tori went up to the microphone.

"Hey! So there's this jerk who you all saw sing before, who broke up with his girlfriend for two years with a song. And this song is for him!"

The crowd cheered while Beck finally looked up from his fan club to look at Tori.

Andre started the music and Tori got ready. Some people in the crowd recognized the music and started cheering.

(**A/N **This song is: Playing god by Paramore.)

_"Can't make my own decisions or make any with precision.  
__Well, maybe you should tie me up so I don't go where you don't want me.  
__You say that I've been changing, that I'm not just simply aging.  
__Yeah, how could that be logical?  
__Just keep on cramming ideas down my throat."_

_"Wo-o-o-ho-oh."_

The crowd cheered and sang a long some of the girls from Beck's group actually left it to join the other cheering crowd.

_"You don't have to believe me.  
__But the way I, way I see it.  
__Next time you point a finger,  
__I might have to bend it back,  
__Or break it, break it off.  
__Next time you point a finger... I'll point you to the mirror."_

Tori hadn't noticed but Jade had actually gotten up off her spot on the floor when she heard the song Tori was singing. She knew it wasn't the one she had been practicing for ages. And it didn't really sound like a song Tori would sing normally. It was a song Jade knew well.

_"If God's the game that you're playing,  
__Well, we must get more acquainted.  
__Because it has to be so lonely... to be the only one who's holy.  
__It's just my humble opinion, but it's one that I believe in:  
__You don't deserve a point of view, if the only thing you see is you."_

_"Wo-o-o-ho-oh."_

_"You don't have to believe me.  
__But the way I, way I see it.  
__Next time you point a finger,  
__I might have to bend it back,  
__Or break it, break it off.  
__Next time you point a finger... I'll point you to the mirror."_

As Jade was listening she realized just how much of a friend Tori has been, even though the goth would protest it, and that in reality the fun they'd had in the past few days have been much more fun than the two whole years with Beck.

Jade realized that with friends like Tori she didn't need Beck. All the anguish and pain she had felt had gone and she walked on the stage with Tori. And began to sing the next part with Andre. Tori smiled at her from across the stage.

_"This is the last second chance,  
__(I'll point you to the mirror)_

_I'm half as good as it gets  
__(I'll point you to the mirror)_

_I'm on both sides of the fence  
__(I'll point you to the mirror)_

_Without a hint of regret... I'll hold you to it."_

The two girls began to sing the next part together. They both looked at Beck and to say he was surprised was an understatement.

_"I know you don't believe me.  
__But the way I, way I see it.  
__Next time you point a finger,  
__I might have to bend it back,  
__Or break it, break it off.  
__Next time you point a finger... I'll point you to the mirror."_

_"I know you wont believe me.  
__But the way I, way I see it.  
__Next time you point a finger,  
__I might have to bend it back,  
__Or break it, break it off.  
__Next time you point a finger... I'll point you to the mirror."_

The crowd cheered and Tori, Andre and Jade took a bow. Beck didn't look pleased at all which caused all three of them to smile.

"You okay to sing your song now?" Tori asked. Jade nodded and smiled.

Tori walked to the side of the stage and Cat walked out to sing back up with the goth. The half-latina watched Jade prepare to sing.

"I just want to uh, thank, Tori Vega. Without her I probably would be a mess on the ground. But you see." Her eyes met Beck. "I'm already over it."

"Start the music Andre!"

He did and the distinct sound of an electric guitar cleared the air.

(**A/N **This song is: Break you hard by Natalia Kills. It is also argued to be called Break your heart. Jade sings the main song, cat sings the bracketed bits, excluding the ha ha ha's that's just in the music.)

_"I'm about to break you."_

Some of the crowd cheered as they recognized the song. They cheered and danced.

_"This is not a love song,  
__Honey if you want one better turn it off.  
__Everything was working,  
__Honey when we kissed and never spoke at all.  
__Slammin' doors and breakin' plates  
__Somethin' else I'd rather break  
__Johnny boy, it's time to take it like a man-man-man."  
_

_"Kiss the boys and make 'em cry,  
__Make 'em cry, make 'em cry.  
__Don't need your heart 'cause I got mine,  
__I got mine, I got mine."_

Tori gave Jade a thumbs up from the side of the stage as she started with the chorus.

_"Take my love.  
__Before I go.  
__'Cause you should know,  
__I'm about to break ya' heart.  
__Take my love (take my love).  
__Before I go.  
__'Cause you should know,  
__I'm about to break ya' heart.  
__Break ya' heart.  
__Break you hard.  
__I'm about to break ya' heart.  
__Break ya' heart.  
__Break you hard.  
__I'm about to break you."  
_

___"Boom boom smash.  
__Boom boom crash.  
__B-boom boom smash.  
__Boom boom crash."  
_

_"Drama, drama.  
__Call your momma.  
__Take the caddy keys, and go.  
__Feels like we are stuck here in a badly written TV show.  
__Slammin' doors and breakin' plates,  
__Somethin' else I'd rather break.  
__Johnny boy, it's time to take it like a man-man-man"._

_"Kiss the boys and make 'em cry,  
__Make 'em cry, make 'em cry.  
__Don't need your heart 'cause I got mine,  
__I got mine, I got mine."_

_"Take my love.  
__Before I go.  
__'Cause you should know,  
__I'm about to break ya' heart.  
__Take my love (take my love).  
__Before I go.  
__'Cause you should know,  
__I'm about to break ya' heart.  
__Break ya' heart.  
__Break you hard.  
__I'm about to break ya' heart.  
__Break ya' heart.  
__Break you hard.  
__I'm about to break you (ha-ha-ha)"_

Tori was cheering from the sideline along with the rest of the crowd.

_"Lipstick, lies, tears, tragedy (ha ha ha)  
__Lipstick, lies, tears, tragedy  
__Lipstick, lies, tears, tragedy (sit down, hold still)  
__Lipstick, lies, tears, tragedy  
__Lipstick, lies, tears, tragedy (it'll only hurt for a moment)  
__Lipstick, lies, tears, tragedy (and before you even open your eyes)  
__Lipstick, lies, tears, tragedy (I'ma break you hard)  
__Lipstick, lies, tears, tragedy (I'll be gone)"_

_"Take my love.  
__Before I go.  
__'Cause you should know,  
__I'm about to break ya' heart.  
__Take my love (take my love).  
__Before I go.  
__'Cause you should know,  
__I'm about to break ya' heart.  
__Break ya' heart.  
__Break you hard.  
__I'm about to break ya' heart.  
__Break ya' heart.  
__Break you hard.  
__I'm about to break you."  
_

The crowd clapped in time with the music until the end and then Jade, and Cat took a bow.

Jade exited the stage and found Tori cheering on the side.

"Feel better?" Tori asked. Jade nodded.

"I'll admit... your singing may have contributed..." Jade smiled.

"Well it better have. I gave up the song I practiced for weeks to do so." Tori joked.

"Let's go home." Jade smiled. "There's nobody else performing that I care about."

"Sinjin, Robbie and Rex are up next..." Tori started then stopped. "Eh, I see your point. Home it is."

Jade drove Tori home and as soon as the Vega girl got upstairs she collapsed on her bed and fell asleep.

The goth looked at her watch and shrugged.

"It'll save me sneaking back in later..." She too collapsed on Tori's bed and fell fast asleep, her arm wrapped around Tori's waist.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**2,379 words! I'm proud of my story :D even if most of those were lyrics to songs... oh well xD did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me! You guys are cool for reading! Stay frosty! (My new catch phrase... xD)**


	8. Jade's house

**So I'm back :D with an awesome idea (or well... I think so) which I am about to put to paper, or technically laptop but whatever you get the point. Thanks for keeping up reading my story so far! We hit 10,000 words last chapter :) 7,444 views and 99 reviewers too! THANKS SO MUCH :D As you might be able to tell I have a not so healthy addiction to reviews... SO I accept them with a grateful heart :D Without futher ado... THE STORY!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jade West couldn't sleep, it was the evening after the full moon jam and she was lying back on her bed staring at the ceiling. She had left the Vega household early before Tori woke up and headed home to think about some things.

She thought she'd be more upset with Beck than she actually was for breaking up with her by song, and believe her she had been pretty pissed off. But she wasn't anymore, not after she saw Tori Vega stand up for her at the full moon jam.

In fact Beck was the last thing on her mind at that moment. Jade West was thinking about Tori. She hadn't been able to get the half-latina out of her mind since the night before. And now she caught herself wondering for the umpteenth time that day about what said girl was up to.

She looked at her clock and sighed, only 8:30pm. The first few nights she snuck out it had been midnight. After she'd been caught and had discovered that Tori didn't care that Jade came over at night the times she'd been sneaking out had been getting earlier and earlier.

But never this early. She put it down to the fact that she knew she could sleep at Tori's and her body loved getting as much as it could, when it could. But somewhere deep in her brain she knew it was for other reasons.

She climbed the stairs out of her basement bedroom and went to the front door. She didn't bother creeping as none of her parents were home, nor would they care if they weren't.

_They'd be too drunk to even care. _Jade mused.

She pulled it open only to find the very girl she had been going to see standing outside her door.

"T-tori?!" Jade had been so stunned to see the girl on her doorstep she'd used the girls first name. Causing the surprised look on Tori's face to mold into a gigantic smile.

"You called me Tori!" She exclaimed with absolute glee.

"What are you doing here?!" Jade ignored her then her forehead creased. "...How do you know where I live?"

"I kind of need to talk to you." Tori replied her grin fading. Then she blushed slightly and avoided the goths eyes. "And I uh... Erm... I have my ways..."

"What ways?" Jades frown deepened and she stepped towards Tori causing the half-latina to wince. Which only cause the goth to become even more suspicious.

"I... erm... I uh..." Tori fidgeted under Jades stare.

"Five." Jade started counting causing Tori's eyes to snap back to the goth eyes wide.

"It doesn't really matter tha-..." Tori squeaked.

"Four." Jade interrupted.

"C'mon Jade can we just leave it at-..."

"Three." The goth narrowed her eyes.

"Jade..."

"Two."

"Oh fudge." Tori gulped.

"One."

"Sinjin told me!" Tori blurted out.

"Now was that so hard to s-..." Jade started before she registered what Tori had said. "HE WHAT?!"

"He made me promise not to tell you..." Tori gulped and stepped back at Jade anger.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT FREAK..." Jade yelled and she started pacing back and forth in the hallway which Tori stepped into.

"Jade..."

"...IT'S BAD ENOUGH HE KNOWS WHERE I LIVE ANYWAY BUT TO JUST GIVE OUT THAT INFORMATION FOR FREE..." The goth raged.

"I actually had to get him a date with a girl before he gave me the info..."

"FIRST HE SNEAKS INTO MY HOUSE WHEN I'M NOT HERE. THEN HE MAKES A SOCK PUPPET OF ME AND MAKES VIDEOS WITH IT..."

"Wait he did what with a sock puppet?"

"I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE HE DIES A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH. AND NOT THE GOOD KIND OF PAINFUL."

(**A/N **I have no idea if this is her real name or not but I'm saying it is xD)

"JADELYN AUGUST WEST!" Tori shouted, the use of her full name causing Jade to freeze for the briefest of moments, in which she winced as she remembered how long ago it had been since someone had called her that. She hoped Tori didn't see it but she did.

The half-latina's tough expression dropped immediately and opened her mouth to speak but Jade interrupted her not wanting to talk about it.

"Did Sinjin give you that information too?" She snarled venomously.

"Well yeah but..." Tori frowned, successfully distracted by Jades... well distraction.

"HOW DID HE EVEN KNOW THAT? I'M GOING TO STRANGLE HIM, CUT OUT HIS TONGUE WITH MY FAVOURITE SCISSORS AND NAIL IT TO HIS FOREHEAD WITH MY FAVOURITE HAMMER. THEN I'M GOING TO RIP OFF HIS-..."

Jades rant was cut off by Tori grabbing the goths arm and tugging her pacing to a halt. The half-latina was surprisingly strong.

"JADE!" She shouted exasperatedly. "I already dealt with him after I found out just how much he knew about you. It was seriously creepy."

"Oh so knowing where I live and my full name wasn't creepy?" Jade spat sarcastically. Then amazingly her frown deepened. "Just how much did he know, and or share about me?"

"He had quite a few pages..."

"HE WROTE THEM DOWN?!" Jade exploded again.

"JADE! CALM!" Tori spluttered exasperated and still scared.

"THIS IS CALM!" Jade growled.

"I really don't want to see you angry then..." Tori said quietly.

"VEGA I'M WARNING YOU." Jade spun and hissed at Tori, all good feelings from earlier gone. This caused the half-latina to squeak and back against the now shut door.

Realizing she was scaring the girl she had been desperate to see not ten minutes ago she took a deep breath and tried to think calmly.

"You said you came here to talk to me?" Jade asked, changing the subject in a somewhat calmer manner.

Tori was still backed into the door though when she nodded in answer.

"What about?"

When Tori realized that Jade was calm, or at least calmer, she trusted herself to speak.

"I just came to see if you wanted to hang out. I mean, we're always at my house and... honestly I just wanted to see where you lived..."

Jade let out a small laugh despite her mood. Tori was obviously lying, or at least just not telling the whole truth but Jade ignored it.

"Came to see if I slept in a coffin did you?"

"No! Of course not..." Tori blushed slightly. "Uhm... but do you?"

"Nah." Jade let a small smile creep onto her mouth. "Too cliche and predictable. Although it would be awesome, I don't do cliche or predictable."

"So should I expect a hello kitty bedspread...?" Tori teased obviously sure that Jade wasn't going to kill her.

"Vega..." Jade growled.

"Rainbows and unicorns on the walls?" The half-latina laughed jumping out of punching range of the goth.

"You caught me!" The goth gasped and covered her mouth.

"Really?" Tori said surprised, gullibly falling for her acting.

"Hell no." Jade spun around rolling her eyes. "Come on then. I'll give you the tour."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"It's quiet." Was the first thing that left Tori's mouth after the tour of Jades MASSIVE house.

This caused Jade to smile although it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"You're the first to notice. Normally everyone is too busy gasping at all the stuff we have."

Tori opened her mouth to ask but Jade already knew the question.

"My parents are divorced, I live with my dad. He works a lot and when he isn't he's drunk out of his mind. My little brother lives with my mother, he's the 'angel' child." Jade rolled her eyes and used air quotes. "She only wanted him. My father wanted her to take me with her but she refused. So I'm stuck with him."

"I'm sorry..." Tori said, she'd knew that Jade's parents were divorced from one of Sinjin's many pages of information on Jade but there was no mention of anything about her brother or her mother.

"Don't be." Jade said simply. "I hate them."

The goth turned and walked down some stairs she hadn't really noticed. She'd assumed it was to a basement. So she was naturally reluctant to follow Jade down there.

"I thought you wanted to know if I slept in a coffin or not?" Jade called up from the bottom of the stairs in front of a door covered in stickers. They read things like 'Do not enter!' and 'Caution!'.

Tori raised her eyebrows at the caution tape and police crime scene tape that were spread across her door in the shape of an 'X' and descended the stairs to what she now assumed was Jades room.

There was even a door mat that read 'Get off my doorstep!' on it. Which the half-latina grinned at.

Jade rolled her eyes and held the door open for Tori.

"Hurry it up Vega I don't have all day."

Tori hurried through the door and looked around, she looked around and her jaw dropped. Whatever she had been expecting it hadn't really been this.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sorry it took so long but It's here now so don't complain xD I love you all.. really.. You guys rock... :) I'd love to hear from you guys in a PM or review. Be the 100th reviewer and get a shout out xD**

**Love NZfulla,**

**P.S Stay frosty :P**


	9. Jade's room

**SHOUT OUT TO INVADER JOHNNY FOR BEING THE 100TH REVIEWER xD but shout outs to you all because you're all cool. Time for the ninth chapter :) I hope the room is as cool as you guys expected... oh well. On with it!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tori stared at Jades room mouth open and eyes wide. She looked sort of like a gold-fish.

Jade's large double bed had a black bedspread that has silver and dark red vine like swirls for design. Black pillows and grey sheets. The headboard that has 'Jade' carved into it in a font that looked like it had come right out of a horror film, Jade had obviously done it herself.

On the bedside table sat Jade's alarm clock, her Pearphone doc and a pad and pen.

There was a set of double doors and a single door on one side of the room that Tori was curious to know what was in it.

On the other side of the room there was a large dresser and several shelves lined with all sorts of oddities. A third of them appeared to be taken up with things like what appeared to be the bones of several small animals, dead bugs, and what appeared to be a human hand which Tori severely hoped wasn't real.

Another third seemed to be dedicated to her many collections of scissors, knifes, and other sharp objects. But mostly scissors.

The rest of the space were taken up by books, papers, and other such things.

One shelf Tori noted was quite bare, except for a few random nicknacks and a box with a lock on it.

In between these shelves was a desk covered in neat stacks of paper, pens and folders. In the center sat Jade's laptop which had a screen saver of, of course, scissors.

On the wall opposing Jade's bed, there was a large plasma screen TV and a couch complete with several devices plugged in underneath it. From what Tori could see Jade had My-sky HDI (Or whatever TV thingy you want to use/imagine :P), a PS3 and an xbox360 plugged in but she could see another cupboard in the corner which she suspected had many other gaming devices and extras in it. (She assumed correctly but for stories sake since Tori can't see through walls lets just go with it)

There was a shelf beside the devices that seemed to hold every game you could ever imagine on it. On the other side was another larger shelf with pretty much every movie you could ever want on it. Although mostly it appeared to be horror films, but no surprises there Tori mused.

"Not what you expected?" Jade smirked stepping into her familiar room and sitting on her couch. "Wanted to see a dungeon with rusty chains on the walls? A coffin surrounded by candles?"

Tori looked at Jade as if to say 'we've been over this'.

"I designed it myself." Jade grinned leaning back on the couch and kicking her feet up.

"It's awesome!"

"You haven't even seen the best part yet." Jade grinned smugly and flipped off the light switch with a remote Tori hadn't noticed on the couch.

Tori was only jumpy for a half-second when she remembered who she was in the room with before she saw the reason why Jade turned the lights off.

The previously black and seemingly blank walls came to life with glow in the dark paints. Stars glowed from the ceiling as Tori looked up while the walls glowed in swirling glowing colours.

Across the wall Jade's bed was against there was a forest scene with a wolf, grass and tall trees.

From the wall with the still yet unopened doors across the TV wall and to the shelved walls there was a long stave dotted with musical notes on it and surrounding it there were random drawings of things like spirals, swirls, skulls, shapes and scissors. Tori noted one part appeared to be blotted out but she was too drawn in to investigate.

"I also painted this all myself." Jade smiled smugly.

"Wow." Tori smiled as Jade clicked the lights back on. "Tell me again why I never came to your house before."

"Up until now you thought I slept in a coffin."

"I did not!" Tori protested.

Jade raised an eyebrow at the half-Latina.

"I didn't think you slept at all and that you just spent your nights at the cemetery reading the gravestones." Tori poked her tongue at Jade.

Jade gave Tori a look. Tori smirked.

"Well you're certainly braver. Are you no longer scared of me Vega?"

"Ah, and back to last names again." Tori sighed as Jade rolled her eyes.

"I can call you what I want _Vega_." Jade scoffed.

"Does that mean I can call you what I want?" Tori challenged.

"No."

"You can't have it both ways _Jadey-bear._" Tori smirked.

"Ugh... Don't call me that." Jade growled.

"Sure thing _cupcake." _Tori stepping out of Jade's reach with a big grin.

"NO PET NAMES!" Jade yelled jumping off the couch giving Tori a murderous look.

"Soooo... I can't call you things like _muffin, flower, princess..." _Tori continued to grin while Jade started to chased her around the room.

"Vega I am warning you..."

"_Pumpkin, sunshine, blossom..."_

"VEGA!" Jade growled as she tried to grab her.

"_Peaches, sugarplum, cherry pie... oof!" _Jade had caught up to her and thrown her on the bed.

"You were warned." Jade smirked as Tori let out a squeak. The goth crawled onto the bed beside the half-Latina and began one of the worst punishments of all time. Tickling.

"N-n-nooooo... ah n-no tick-ling!" Tori protested between giggles.

"You didn't listen to me so why should I listen to you?" Jade raised her eyebrows at the girl. Continuing to tickle her and make her squirm.

"B-because o-of..." Tori suddenly grabbed Jade and flipped the goth on her back and straddled her, pinning the surprised girl to her own bed. "This!"

Jade raised a pierced brow at Tori, who was panting hard trying to get her breath back.

"I didn't know you liked to be on top Vega." Jade smirked. Tori blushed and let go of Jade's wrists.

"Why do you insist on making me feel uncomfortable?" Tori pouted.

"I've been told I'm very comfortable and since you're still sitting on me I think you would agree too." Jade grinned. Tori's only response was to whack her with Jade's pillow.

"Oh it is on Vega." Jade growled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Do you surrender?" Jade asked pillow raised ready to thwack Tori with it. Now it was she pinning the other girl on the bed.

"Yes!" Tori giggled causing Jade to raise her eyebrows. "I surrender."

"Good." Jade grinned victoriously and chucked the pillow back where it should be on her bed.

"_After _this." Tori grinned and began tickling Jade's stomach. The goth squirmed and giggled and now it was Tori's turn to raise her eyebrows. She had _never _heard Jade _giggle. _It was a sound the half-Latina resolved to hear again.

The sound was enough to make Tori pause and that was all Jade needed to escape the evil that was Tori's fingers and roll off the girl.

"You giggled." Tori grinned sitting up.

"NEVER SPEAK OF IT!" Jade growled.

"Got it." Tori laughed.

"It's getting kind of late." Jade noted looking at her clock. "Do you uh... want to stay over?"

Jade knew she was going to regret this later but she offered anyway.

"If you don't murder me in my sleep, sure." Tori smirked and Jade pushed her off the bed to Tori's annoyance.

"_Who me?" _Jade said in her mock imitation of Tori's voice. "_Why I'd never."_

"I don't talk like that!" Tori grumbled sitting up on the floor..

"I never said you did." Jade smirked.

Tori rolled her eyes and Jade got up and pulled back the covers on her bed.

"Well, I'm going to try get some sleep before..." Jade paused in her actions. "Erm... well. You'll find out I guess..."

Tori raised her eyebrows but Jade continued.

"So you can either sleep where you are on the floor or get back up here." Jade crawled under the covers and raised a pierced eyebrow at the half-Latina. "Not that I really care either way."

But the goth did kind of care, because she got the distinct feeling that she wouldn't be able to sleep unless Tori was beside her.

Tori rolled her eyes and got up off the floor and crawled under as well.

"Well I'd rather be comfortable than sore so..." Tori yawned and closed her eyes, apparently rather tired as well.

Jade clicked the lights off with the remote beside her bed and lay on her back.

She watched the pictures on her walls for a little while before closing her eyes and listening to Tori's breathing instead.

Just before she was just about to drift off to sleep the goth felt a pair of arms snake around her waist. It wasn't the first time that Tori had snuggled up to Jade in her sleep either. But this time Tori wasn't asleep.

"Night Jade..." The half-Latina mumbled into Jade's side and Jade's eyes flashed open.

When she was sure that Tori was asleep the goth looked down at the now sleeping girl and sighed and put her arm around her.

"Night Tori..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**So what did you think? Still going alright or do I need to change it up a bit? Let me know in a review people :) the more feed-back the faster I can write the next chapter! If you want a next chapter still :0 I don't know that's why you must TELL ME xD Thanks for reading! Stay frooooosty :)  
-NZfulla**


	10. Meet Trey

**I'm baaaaaaaack :D did anybody miss me in the two days that I didn't updated? I hope so :( I missed you guys. You all know that I love you... well that is if you actually READ these author notes... Some of you might not... in which case they won't be reading this :0 so then ****_why _****am I typing to you about it? xD Oh well. Excuse my non-rested brain. I'm in a slightly bad mood :( I have to get an injection later today so... yeah. **

**ANYWAY! I want to know what you guys think my age is in celebration of the TENTH chapter whoop whoop! PARTEHHHHHH! xD Send me a PM or a review with the age you think I am and with a funny comment! Person with the funniest comment gets a special prize :0 so go ahead! Read and guess xD Don't judge me based on my use of emoticon's though... please xD they might affect your judgement xD**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I just can't believe it!" A female voice shouted from somewhere upstairs.

Jade was awake and sitting up instantly. She was used to this happening, she looked down at the still sleeping Tori and carefully put a pillow over the sleeping girls head to try and muffle the sounds.

She knew from experience that it wouldn't work for very long but she had to try. Maybe the girl was a deeper sleeper than herself.

"I got a phone call from the school that he has been skipping classes again! Every day he's becoming more and more like _her! _She's a bad influence on my little boy!" Jades step mother screeched.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Her father yelled back.

Jade glanced sideways at her clock. It read 11:24pm. They had started early. They always started drinking at around 11pm. They would drink and drink and get drunk and then they started arguing.

Normally it started at around midnight but they both apparently had had stressful days and were arguing early. And as usual about her.

"You're her father! You should deal with her!" The woman yelled.

"When you married me you said that we would work on her together!" He shouted.

_Ouch... that stung._

"She was seven at the time and hadn't been that bad then! Now she's what 17? She's only gotten worse!" She yelled. "Soon my baby is going to be getting tattoo's and piercings and start dressing in black!"

"He's only 10!" My dad shouted back. "He can't get tattoo's! And he's my child too! I refuse to let him turn out like she did!"

The goth flinched.

"Then get her to stop pressuring my baby into being like her!" She yelled back.

_Oh, like I ever told him to copy me._

Her door creaked open and Jade let out a sigh as she realized _he_ was standing there, rubbing his eyes.

"Go back to sleep Trey." She told him quietly. "You know that they'll go to bed soon."

"Why do they hate me Jay?" He asked through his tears and Jade got up off her bed and gave him a brief hug.

"Trust me it isn't you they hate buddy." She sighed. "I'm sorry but you can't sleep in here tonight. I have a friend staying."

"Cat?" He asked peeking behind her. "I know her."

"Not Cat buddy. Someone else." She answered with a sigh. "I'm sorry I haven't been here recently but you know when I'm gone that you can stay in here right?"

He nodded.

"Good, now go back to sleep. It sounds like they've stopped now."

He nodded again and then turned and padded back out the door and Jade shut the door and leaned against it running her hands through her hair with a sigh.

She looked up and started to walk over to her bed when she saw Tori sitting against Jade's headboard watching her.

"Jade..." She murmured.

"How long were you awake for..?" Jade asked tentatively.

"I never went to sleep..." She answered truthfully as Jade walked back to her bed and sat against the head board too.

Silence stretched between the two.

"How long..?" Tori asked after a while.

"A while..." Jade replied.

Another long silence.

"Your brother seems nice..." Tori said quietly causing Jade to let out a bitter laugh.

"Yeah, but for how long? With a sister like me and parents like them..." Jade pulled her knees to her chest.

"You're not _that _bad. He's in good hands with you." Tori smiled slightly.

"You're trying not to smirk about the hug aren't you." Jade raised a pierced eyebrow at Tori.

"Maybe..." Tori smirked.

"I'll hug you if you aren't careful." Jade grumbled.

"Oh no! Not a hug!" Tori grinned sarcastically.

"Do you remember what happened last time I gave you a hug?" Jade raised an eyebrow at Tori.

"I ended up on the floor with a sore spine..." Tori's grin turned into a grimace.

"Exactly."

"I would like to meet this brother of yours..." Tori mused.

"Yeah well... meet him tomorrow." Jade grumbled. "He's probably asleep and I want to be so shush."

The goth slid down under her covers.

"Night." Jade said closing her eyes.

"Goodnight _Jay." _Tori smirked before sliding down herself.

"I thought you learned your lesson about nicknames." Jade growled.

"But your brother calls you that." Tori pouted.

"Are you my brother?" Jade asked, opening one eye to look at her.

"No..."

"There you go then." Jade said before turning over and closing her eyes.

The goth let out a sigh as Tori proceeded to put her arms around her.

"What is with you and cuddling me?" Jade grumbled, but did nothing to take the girls arms away.

"Because you're my _Jadey-bear_." Tori smirked while Jade growled. "Admit it you walked into that one."

Jade said nothing causing Tori to smirk more.

"You're making me soft Vega." Jade grumbled eventually.

"How so?" Tori asked amused.

"Normally I would be hurting you for cuddling me and giving me pet names." She replied.

"Yet you aren't... how should I take that?" Tori smirked.

"Like your glad you still have legs that work." Jade growled. Tori stayed quiet after that.

"Night Jadey." Tori said and Jade grunted in response but was too asleep to do anything more. Both girls fell asleep soon afterwards.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Short but at least I updated eh? Tell me what you think! Should Jade be more ganky in the next chapter? Or do you like her going soft? Let me know in a PM or a review :P LOVE YOU ALL all 12,000+ of you o.o... ****Thanks to the 1.4k people who read my story yesterday o.o according to my stats... WOW :D I feel famous xD **Stay frosty :D

**-NZfulla**


	11. Pancakes

**First off I want to say thanks for all the reviews I have gotten :D you all rock! I really wish all the people who review as guests and ask questions could make an account so I can actually reply to them xD But in reply to one of you, yes this is going to be Jori ROMANCE. Not friendship. It's just slow getting started xD **

**Well, Shironeko KibaJinsoku made me laugh with his review :) So did TheLastOfThem and so they both get mentioned here xD I don't think any of you guys guessed my age correct yet... so the 'special' prize is still up for grabs lol.**

**But anyway... let's get to it then!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Jay! Jadey! Jadey, Jadey, Jadey, Jadey, JADEY!" A voice called as someone jumped onto her bed.

"What!" The goth shouted out annoyed that she was being woken up. The person continued bouncing unperturbed. Which obviously meant that it was Trey. Jade opened one eye to look at him.

His still messy brown hair and his dark green pajama's indicated that he had just woken up. But unlike Jade he was wide awake, smiling and his eyes, that were the same colour as Jade's, were sparkling with happiness.

"Can I meet your friend now?" He asked with a questioning smile on his face.

"Why don't you ask her?! She's right-..." She stopped when she looked over and saw that Tori wasn't in bed beside her.

Jade sat up and looked around. _Where'd she go?_

"She's in the kitchen making pancakes." Trey answered with a grin, rubbing his tummy.

"Then why didn't you just say 'hi'?" Jade asked with a frown.

"Because she's your friend and I wanted to ask you first." He smiled.

"Well... sure you can meet her." Jade said shaking her head. _Asking permission... ridiculous._

"Yay!" He grinned and jumped up before pausing and observing Jade.

"Why aren't you more excited?" He asked confused. "You _love _pancakes!"

"Yeah... well... don't tell her that." Jade cracked a grin and got up following him out the door.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Pancakes hmm?" Jade surprised Tori by looked over her shoulder causing the half-Latina to have a mini-heart attack.

"Oh my gosh... Jade you scared me!" She complained, turning and giving the goth a look. She took the last of the pancakes off the stove and put them onto a plate.

"Did you really expect anything less from me?" Jade raised an eyebrow, stealing one and eating it.

"True..." Tori raised an eyebrow at the goth before noticing the extra arm pulling on Jade's shirt.

"Tori, this is Trey." Jade rolled her eyes and pulled her brother out from behind her. "Trey this Vega."

"Tori!" Tori rolled her eyes and smiled at the boy. "Don't listen to her my name is Tori."

"Hi Tori!" He smiled. "I'm Trey, I am ten years old and go to Hollywood arts middle school. My favourite colour is green, my favourite number is seven and I love acting."

"And pancakes." He grinned and took one and ate it.

"You're polite." Tori laughed before playfully glaring at Jade. "Unlike some people when I first met them."

"Are you the girl Jade tipped coffee on last year? She said there was some girl called Vega or something like that she thought wa-..." He never got to finish because Jade had covered his mouth with something that reminded Tori of embarrassment crossing the goth's eyes. But Jade quickly composed herself.

"You want me to give you a polite introduction?" Jade asked not waiting for an answer. "My full name is Jadelyn August West, I go to Hollywood arts high school. My favourite colour is black and my favourite number is thirteen. I love coffee and scissors and I hate _many _things."

"Thirteen? Of course you would pick an unlucky number." Tori laughed. Jade let go of her brothers mouth and he shot Jade a confused look but stayed quiet.

"So what about you?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah, Vega let's hear about you." Jade grinned stealing another pancake. Trey doing the same.

"My full name is Victoria Vega, I also go to Hollywood arts high school. My favourite colour is orange and my favourite number is twenty one. I love lots of things and I don't hate much."

"Orange? Thought you'd say pink." Jade smirked. "Although I understand orange, it's sort of like you. It's always so bright and can give some people headaches."

Tori poked her tongue out at Jade and ate a pancake.

"You know I was planning on using plates for these but since they're already half gone I don't see the point anymore." Tori laughed.

"Jade you forgot some things in your introduction." Trey smirked, one that reminded Tori of Jade.

"Like?.." Jade frowned in suspicion.

"Like how you're absolutely madly in love with..." He started and Jade cut him off with a warning growl.

"Pancakes!" He put his hands in the air. "I was going to say pancakes!"

"I told you not to mention that." Jade grumbled folding her arms and pouting. Before she covered her mouth and stared at the smirking Tori.

"Say nothing." Jade growled at Tori.

"Aww, did Jadey just pout?" Tori laughed before raising her eyebrows at Trey. "How much does she love pancakes?"

"She'd do almost anything if they're good enough pancakes." Trey laughed.

"Not true!" Jade protested.

"So... If I took these away..?" Tori asked picking up the plate of pancakes and backing away from Jade.

Jade folded her arms in an attempt to look like she didn't care but the further Tori backed away the more the goth fidgeted.

"Give those back!" She whined and chased Tori much to Tori and Trey's amusement.

"Okay!" Tori laughed before grinning. "If..!"

"Why is there always an if?" Jade growled.

"If you admit that we are friends!" Tori raised her eyebrow in challenge.

"What? No!" Jade grumbled.

"No pancakes then!" Tori smirked.

"Jade West admits nothing..." The goth scowled.

"I'll just eat them all myse-..." Tori began but Jade cut her off.

"Fine!" She growled before looking over her shoulder and mumbling. "Wemightbefriends..."

"I didn't hear that." Tori smirked.

"We're friends okay?!" Jade growled and snatched the pancakes off Tori and started eating the rest.

"You guys are weird." Trey laughed.

"Yeah we are." Tori smirked in victory.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Another short one but still it's a story no? xD Review please! I give you cake :D**


	12. Love is a suicide

**SORRY I MADE YOU GUYS WAIT! So long too :( But I'm here now? Happy new years and hope you all had great Christmas's or whatever it is you celebrate :) Anyway... SO lets get to it :D no time to waste! I don't know how I feel about this chapter so... let me know guys! :D**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING :)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What's your favourite food then Vega? You know mine." Jade grumbled finishing her last pancake. The goth was still grumpy from Tori forcing her to admit they were friends.

"Well... I really love spaghetti tacos." Tori replied with a grin at Jade's pout.

"Let's play the favourite game!" Trey exclaimed bouncing up and down.

"Whats that?" Tori asked with a raised eyebrow causing Jade to face-palm.

"Really Vega? Really?" Jade sighed.

"It's when we take turns asking about the other's favourite things!" Trey explained.

"Oh! Well... okay then. I'm game." She replied, admittedly curious about how Jade would answer. She had already been surprised by the girl's pancake addiction.

"I'll go first then!" Trey grinned. Tori briefly wondered how it was possible they were related with their different attitudes. He paused briefly to think about his question. "Favourite movie?"

"The scissoring." Jade answered immediately, no surprises there.

"Hmm... Well, I always loved the Spongebob movie." Tori mused. "He's so cute."

"Ugh." Jade rolled her eyes. "My turn then."

"Favorite _horror _film." She raised her eyebrows at Tori, curious to see if she'd ever even _seen _one. "The one I watched with you to watch the other day doesn't count because you couldn't finish it."

"Paranormal Activity was kind of scary..." Tori mumbled, picking at her fingernails.

"The door opened. The door closed. They bought an Ouija board and then the girl got possessed." Jade deadpanned. "It was a boring movie."

"She killed herself!" Tori protested.

"If that's the scariest film you've seen then I obviously need to force you to watch more of mine." Jade smirked.

"The question was _favourite_. I don't _like _horror films." Tori grumbled.

"So you're reasoning behind picking a terrible movie as your favourite horror movie was that it was the least scary?" Jade raised her eyebrows and shook her head. "Have you even watched any other horror movies?"

"Yes!" Tori protested.

"Name three." Jade smirked.

"A Nightmare on Elm Street 1, 2 and 3."

"Three _different _movies." Jade rolled her eyes, although she was slightly surprised that Tori had seen them. "You need two more."

"Insidious then." Tori threw her hands up exasperated.

"You've seen _Insidious_ but you picked _Paranormal Activity_ as you're favourite?!" Jade exclaimed before sighing. "One more."

"Erm... Jennifer's Body?" Tori offered.

"Does that count as a horror movie?" Trey asked Jade, both girls jumped as they'd forgotten he was there.

"Not really... since it's also a _comedy _but I'll let it slide since it's _Tori _we're talking about." Jade smirked. Tori grinned, causing Jade to frown. "What? I meant that you've probably not seen any more horror films."

"No it's just... you called me Tori." Tori grinned wider.

"What? No I didn't..." Jade denied. "THERE NO PROOF!"

"You two are ridiculous..." Trey sighed.

"I have a witness!" Tori grinned pointing to Trey. "Proof!"

Jade shifted his gaze to the boy and glared at him.

"What did I say Trey?" The goth growled.

"Don't feel threatened by her Trey, she wouldn't hurt you... tell the truth!" She smiled at the boy ignoring Jade's 'wanna bet?' look that was directed at the back of her head.

"Uhm..." Trey's eyes widened looking between the two girls.

"See? Now you've confused him." Jade tutted.

"Me? You're telling him to lie!" She protested.

Trey rolled his eyes, it's always sad when the ten year old is the most mature one.

"My favourite horror film?" He interrupted. "Well... Twilight always was terrifying to me. The acting I mean. Not the sparkly vampires and the friendly werewolves."

Both girls gave him an incredulous look before bursting out laughing.

"All doubt that you two were related is now gone." Tori chuckled.

"Wait you watched Twilight?" Jade asked raising an eyebrow. "Not here obviously..."

"_Oh no, I'd _never _bring such _filth _into our house." _He said in a perfect imitation of Jade which caused Tori to burst out laughing again.

"Good boy." Jade cracked a smile.

"So... back to the game then." Tori smiled. "Favourite cereal?"

"Lucky charms." Both of them said at the same time causing Tori to giggle.

"Hmm... Favourite flavor?" Trey asked.

"Coffee." Jade replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Vanilla." Tori raised an eyebrow back.

Trey suddenly stood up.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom, you guys keep going." He said, running off.

The girls shrugged.

"Favourite song?" Jade asked.

"Oh, but I like a lot of songs..." Tori frowned in thought.

"Pick one." Jade rolled her eyes.

"365 Days then." Tori blushed slightly, she and Andre had written that song for Jade back when he'd had a crush on her. But she'd written most of it. Nobody but Andre knew that.

"The song for Andre's dog?" Jade asked in disbelief. They'd never told her who the song was really about.

"Well... yeah that one." Tori chuckled. "What's your favourite then?"

"Well... recently it's been Love is a suicide by-..." Jade started but Tori cut her off.

"Natalia Kills?" The half-Latina asked in surprise.

"You know it?" Jade asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I listen to her a lot." Tori smiled.

Jade took Tori by the arm and pulled her back to her room where she went to her computer and started the song.

Tori raised her eyebrows but started to smile. This song always reminded her of Jade.

(**A/N **I already told you the name of the song but here it is again: 'Love is a suicide by Natalia Kills'.)

Tori smirked and started to sing the first part of the verse, she sang it at Jade. Who stood arms folded giving her a smirk.

_"You like the smell of blood_

_When it's pumpin' like a factory_

_Ooh, you like your words to cut_

_You like to choose the best artillery."_

Tori motioned for Jade to join in and the goth rolled her eyes and sang the next verse perfectly like she always did. According to Tori anyway. She sang to Tori with a smirk back.

_"I wonder who you're thinkin' of_

_Who am I_

_Am I the epitome_

_Of everything you hate_

_And you desire_

_You love me like an enemy."_

They both sang and started dancing around Jade's room, or well Tori did. Jade just stayed where she was raising her eyebrows at the girl as she sang.

_"You can run, you can hide_

_But sooner or later_

_It's gonna cut like a knife_

_Sooner or later_

_Nowhere to go_

_I'm already inside_

_You know_

_No one'll love ya like I love ya."_

Then Jade sang the next bit with Tori singing her backup, they switched without even having to give each other a signal.

_"Cause love is a suicide (Love is, love is.)_

_Love is a suicide (Suicide, suicide)_

_'Cause love is a suicide (Love is, love is.)_

_Love is a suicide. (Suicide, suicide)"_

Tori got up on Jade's couch causing Jade to have to bite back a laugh.

_"It feels so surgical_

_How you dissect every mistake I make."_

Tori grabbed Jade's arm and lightly pulled her up on to the couch.

_"You're like an animal_

_You bite me hard with every breath I take."_

Jade then proceeded to pretend to snap at Tori with her teeth like she did at the christmas performance last year.

_"And when I'm on the edge_

_You won't let me fall."_

Jade proceeded to lean backwards off the edge of the couch, causing to Tori to catch her automatically. The trust Jade showed took Tori by surprise but she wasn't going to misuse it. She pulled Jade back up and the goth continued singing.

_"Rope around my neck_

_But you won't take it off_

_And I'm hearin' voices sayin'_

_It's time that you know it_

_Go ahead if you mean it_

_Go 'head if you mean it."_

Tori took over the next part and sang while Jade sang back up and smirked at Tori.

_"You can run, you can hide_

_But sooner or later_

_It's gonna cut like a knife_

_Sooner or later_

_Nowhere to go_

_I'm already inside_

_You know_

_No one'll love ya like I love ya."_

They switched parts without needing a signal, they knew each other well enough.

_"'Cause love is a suicide (Love is, love is.)_

_Love is a suicide (Suicide, suicide.)_

_'Cause love is a suicide (Love is, love is.)_

_Love is a suicide. (Suicide, suicide.)"_

Tori pushed lightly on Jade's chest and stepped close to her saying the next few words in an accent which Jade found to be rather sexy. _What? No... _Jade growled in her head at own mind.

_"Close your eyes_

_Count to 10_

_Take the bullet out again"_

Tori dragged her finger down Jade's chest causing the goth to freeze. This was new.

_"Say my name_

_Hit me hard_

_Put that gun right to my heart..."_

Tori formed an imaginary gun with her hand and pointed it at Jade's chest.

_"Bang." _Tori grinned and winked at Jade before spinning away. Jade blinked but sang her part without hesitation, an automatic response.

_"'Cause love is a suicide (Love is, love is.)_

_Love is a suicide (Suicide, suicide.)_

_'Cause love is a suicide (Love is, love is.)_

_Love is a suicide. (Suicide, suicide.)"_

The two danced to the rest of the music and collapsed on the couch afterwards.

"You guys are weird." Trey announced from the doorway causing both girls to jump.

"Says you, the one who asked permission to talk to your sisters friend?" Jade raised a pierced brow at you.

"He did that?" Tori asked with a small laugh. "I wondered why he ran out of the kitchen when he saw me."

"Not as weird as keeping the bones of small animals on your shelf." He retorted.

"Touche." Jade smirked.

"I was going to ask what animals they were from but I decided I don't really want to know." Tori said with a small shiver.

"Well, one was a squirrel I found at the park, it was alive when I found it." Jade grinned ticking off names on her fingers, much to Tori's apparent horror. "One was our neighbors cat that somehow found it's way into our house. One was the neighbors _son _who came after the cat-_..."_

Tori smacked her with a pillow once she realized the goth was joking.

"I'm kidding. Most of them are fake." Jade smirked rolling her eyes.

Tori sighed in relief, then frowned.

"Most of them?" Tori asked.

"Everything but the skeleton in her closet." Trey smirked.

"He's kidding... right?..." Tori asked, but she got no reply from either of them. They just gave each other a knowing look which Tori didn't find reassuring. Trey then proceeded to turn and walk out of the room.

"Check for yourself." Jade leaned back on the couch giving Tori a creepy smile.

Tori reluctantly stood and went over to Jade's closet. She tentatively reached out a hand to grab the handle, but froze when she felt a breath on her neck.

"Boo." A voice whispered in her ear, causing Tori to jump and fall flat on her face.

Jade burst out laughing.

"Only you would find my pain amusing." Tori grumbled, sitting up.

"I also find it amusing that you believed me about having a dead body in my closet." Jade smirked and offered the half-Latina her hand.

"You didn't give me a reason not to believe you." Tori raised an eyebrow but took the girl's hand. The goth helped her up with a smirk and then proceeded to open the closet door.

"Still going to check?" Jade teased.

"No..." Tori pouted, which Jade found to be adorable. Not that she'd admit it, not even to herself. "Besides, what skeleton would want to stay in yourcloset?"

"A gay one with a phobia of being ridiculed." Jade replied with a smirk. "Was that really the only comeback you have?"

"I usually don't require a comeback for anything, nobody else is ever mean to me." Tori folded her arms and pouted, which only succeeded in making the smirking goth even more amused.

"Aww does Vega think I'm mean?" Jade laughed.

"I think that you are a person with some interesting, but incredibly strange hobbies and interests." Tori quirked an eyebrow at the goth who looked highly amused. "One hobby being teasing me, confusing me and making me uncomfortable."

"When did I confuse you and make you uncomfortable?" Jade laughed.

"Hmm, let's see..." Tori pretended to think. "When you _somehow_ managed to put a _shrimp _in my _bra!"_

Jade only laughed at the memory.

"Ah, Prome... Such fun..." She smirked.

"You wouldn't know! You were too busy avenging your play to find out!" Tori exclaimed.

"That's why it was fun!" Jade laughed, before she frowned. "I'm still annoyed about my play though. I worked hard on _'clowns don't bounce'_."

"I'm sorry about your play, I didn't know it was on the same night." Tori said sounding apologetic.

"Yeah well... it was more fun at your stupid Prome anyway..." Jade mumbled so quietly that Tori almost couldn't hear. "Sorry for trying to ruin your Prome."

"Sorry for making you Prome queen with Doug the Diaper guy..."

"Sorry for putting shrimp in your bra."

"How _did _ you get that shrimp in my bra." Tori said frowning slightly.

"I have my ways." Jade said mysteriously, walking off to go find where Trey went. Tori followed close behind her.

"_What ways?" _She protested as they walked out of Jade's room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**I didn't know how to finish it and that's why it took so long but I decided to just end it there. Since it was so long a wait I decided to make it 2,000 words for you guys. If you still want to see more of this story please tell me :) Suggestions welcome. I'm going on holiday soon for a while... 2nd of january to the 20th so I won' be able to update :( it's not forever and I promise you a long chapter or more than one when I get back but... still. Love you all my reviewers! Stay frosty.**

**-NZfulla**


	13. Had me at hello

**Hey guys! I have returned and brought with me a new chapter and plans for more chapters in the future. Hurrah for holidays! I guess so long without being able to write was good for me. Without further ado, the new chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own the music, movies, shows or anything in my stories. All rights go to their respectful owners.**

**P.S In this chapter I say that the song I used was written by a character from Victorious. Which is not true! The singer is mentioned above the song like usual and all credit goes to THE ARTIST!**

**P.P.S If you haven't already I have a new story which is currently a one-shot called 'Breaking Point.' It isn't Jori... yes, yes I know... It is about Jade and Cat but it isn't a romance story. In your mind they can be together, or just friends if you want them to be and that is how I wrote the story. It's heavier than everything else I've written so far but If you'd check it out for me I'd be so happy. I'd even post the second chapter to it if you guys like it. I know one person who's already seen it who I am giving a shout out to so THANKYOU Eliley! :D**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tori never did find out Jade's mysterious 'Ways' of putting shrimp in her bra, but only because in Jade's search for Trey she had stumbled across an old acoustic guitar in Trey's room. Jade picked up the instrument and quirked an eyebrow at it.

"I wondered where this had disappeared to." She said seemingly amused. "Should've known it was in here."

When Tori gave her a questioning look Jade quickly explained.

"You know how everybody at Hollywood Arts has to play an instrument?" Jade asked, when Tori nodded and mumbled something under her breath about french horns the goth smirked. "Well, I play the guitar."

"This was my old guitar that I used to play all the time. I always used to sing to Trey with the guitar after Dad and his wife had an argument, back when he was younger." Jade's smirk faded and Tori felt another pang of sadness at how Jade had grown up but the goth didn't even give her a chance to open her mouth before she continued.

"I haven't seen it since I got my new black one, which isn't so new anymore since I got it about a year and a half-ago. I guess it was in here all along." Jade said.

"You haven't been in your brothers room for a year and a half?" Tori raised her eyebrow, Jade sat down on a chair and set the guitar on her knee.

"I was in here yesterday, which means that he's had it out recently." The goth replied but she was slightly distant and appeared more interested in the instrument.

"Hmm..." Jade mumbled looking around the room. "I wonder..."

She started playing a few chords slowly and at first Tori thought they were at random but she soon realized that they were the chords for a song. She started getting into the plucking of strings and then a voice came from behind me and I spun and saw Trey at the door, with a cheeky grin. And he was

(**A/N **This song is called 'Had me hello by Luke Benward.' It was from the film Girl VS Monster but I used the full version for this song.)

_"I can feel you comin' from a mile away._

_My pulse starts racing from the words that you say."_

After hearing just two sentences from the boy's mouth Tori could tell that he was just as talented as his sister at singing. It must be a West child thing, no normal kid his age old could sing like that.

_"And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue_

_That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on."_

She also got the feeling that it was an original song he was singing, although she also got the feeling it wasn't Trey's song.

_"You don't have to try too hard,_

_You already have my heart._

_You don't got a thing to prove,_

_I'm already into you._

_So,_

_Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now,_

_Cause I'm so, so good to go._

_Don't say Don't say good night you know,_

_You had me hello. (X3)_

_Don't say Don't say good night you know,_

_You had me hello."_

The lyrics Tori had heard so far encouraged the thought that Trey wasn't the writer, although he sang it with a familiarity which almost made her think so.

_"Close your mouth now baby don't say a word_

_Cause you ain't saying nothing_

_I ain't already heard_

_Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud_

_And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song"_

_"You don't have to try too hard,_

_You already have my heart._

_You don't got a thing to prove,_

_I'm already into you._

_So,_

_Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now,_

_Cause I'm so, so good to go._

_Don't say Don't say good night you know,_

_You had me hello. (x3)_

_Don't say Don't say good night you know,_

_You had me hello."_

_"Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh (x5)"_

_"So_

_Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now_

_I'm so, so good to go_

_Don't say Don't say good night you know_

_You had me hello (x3)_

_Don't say Don't say good night you know_

_You had me hello."_

"I knew it!" Jade exclaimed, but she still seemed proud of him even when trying to be mad. "I knew that if you had my guitar you also took my songbook!"

"You wrote that song Jade?" Tori raised her eyebrows in surprise even though she really should have guessed, it didn't sound like the type of song a boy his age would write.

Jade turned to Tori as if she just remembered she was there, but her surprise quickly wore off as her face turned red.

"She wrote it a few months ago, around the time when she started sneaking out at night. All night." He said raising an eyebrow at Jade. "She still won't tell me why. I suspected Beck but after you broke up with him you still kept sneaking out. That and he knew nothing about it."

Jade did a double-take.

"You talked to _Beck_?" She asked a frown forming. "When was this?"

"It was about a week or so after he broke up with you, he came over wanting to talk to you and you incidentally had snuck out on that night. He came in without waiting, as usual, went down to your room, but you weren't there. He asked where you were in that tone of voice he always uses on me like I'm _three_." Trey frowned and Tori got the feeling he had never liked Beck. "I guessed that all the times you'd snuck out was not for him then."

"So, what did he do when he found out Jade was sneaking out?" Tori asked curiously.

"I didn't tell him. He just got mad that she wasn't there when he wanted to talk to her so I called him a jerk and kicked him in the shin." Trey smirked and Jade looked much better after hearing that. "He left."

Tori couldn't help but giggle at that which caused Jade to smirk.

"You earned an answer then.' Jade laughed. "I was sneaking out to hang-out with Tori here."

"Well, I'm glad it was her and not Mr. Fluffy American Hair." Trey nodded.

_I'm glad it was me too. _Tori thought to herself.

Jade's pear-phone went off and so she picked it up and checked the text. She face-palmed.

"Oh no."

"What?" Tori and Trey asked at the same time.

"Cat just reminded us that we have to rehearse for our performance for class tomorrow. Which we haven't rehearsed or anything yet." Jade groaned.

"Do we even have a song picked yet?" Tori asked, she too had forgotten about the performance and she usually _always _was prepared for her singing classes.

"Nope." Jade replied, typing a reply to Cat.

"Does this mean Cat's coming over?" Trey asked with a grin.

"Yep." Jade replied.

Trey grinned and cheered.

Jade smirked a little at her brother's excitement. "Do you love Cat or something?"

"Uh, Gross. No! Girls have cooties." He exclaimed, pouting and folding his arms.

Tori couldn't help but laugh and neither could Jade.

"Ah, how boys change after they reach puberty." Jade smirked. "It's refreshing to know that not all boys are pigs."

"I like pigs?" Trey asked confused which caused Jade and Tori to burst out laughing again. Trey rolled his eyes and mumbling, left the room.

"He's adorable." Tori chuckled before raising her eyebrows at Jade. "Where on earth did he get that from?"

"I'd be insulted but... I'm not, so." Jade shrugged and smirked.

"C'mon let's go pick up Cat." Tori smiled and headed out of Trey's room with Jade following close behind her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**I already have a plan for the next chapter but I'm exhausted and can't write anymore. Let me know if you want to see anything different in my story. Review or PM me! I love to hear from you! We are at 17k+ views and I just want to thank you all for reading my story and those awesome reviewers who well... reviewed me xD Love you all! Bout to pass out but I WILL post this before I do. Stay frosty.**

**-NZfulla**


	14. DNA

**I have returned! I discovered in the writing of this chapter that I hate writing three way singing things... so apologies for all the 'she sang's that come up in the song. Which, by the way, IS NOT MINE. NOTHING IS MINE. AT ALL. Except for the computer I wrote the story on. We've almost made it to twenty thousand viewers! Oh my gosh... xD Thanks to all the viewers so far and all the reviewers! Nothing else needs to be mentioned I don't think... So on with the story!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tori, Jade and Cat were all waiting backstage of the concert their singing teacher put on to assess the students on their performances. He said that it made it more real for them to be performing on a stage in front of a crowd than in a classroom in front of the class.

Cat had come around and Trey had played with cat for a little while much to Jade and Tori's amusement but then he had to be sent away so they could work on their performance.

Jade had suggested the song and Cat had quickly agreed to it. Tori raised an eyebrow at Jade's choice in song but the goth quickly defended that it was a song would suit all their voices.

They had all agreed on the song and proceeded to stay up all night practising, and now it was time to perform it. Tori was only slightly nervous, she had become much more experienced than she had been at the showcase concert but she still wasn't too confidant on stage, despite what it looked like to everyone else.

Suddenly they were being called to the stage and Tori felt her apprehension. Jade seemed to notice because just before they walked on the goth whispered in the half-Latina's ear.

"You'll be fine." Jade whispered, before adding almost as an afterthought. "Like always."

Then they stepped into the bright lights of the stage. They went to their places and Tori glanced at Jade who also seemed to be unusually nervous. Jade glanced up at her and her apprehension seemed to disappear.

Jade gave Tori a nod of encouragement, even though she looked like she needed one herself. So Tori gave her one before she looked down.

The lights dimmed and the music started. Tori took a deep breath and waited for her cue.

(**A/N **This song is called 'DNA' by Little Mix.)

_"Does he tell you he loves you when you least expect it?"_ Tori sang, stepping into the spotlight in front of her.

_"Does he flutter your heart when he kisses your neck?"_ Jade's distinctive voice rang out as she stepped forward too.

_"No scientist or biology,_

_It's obvious when he's holding me."_ Cat sang as the spotlight hit her.

_"It's only natural that I'm so affected."_ Jade sang.

_"Ohhh..." Tori sang._

_"And my heart won't beat again,_

_If I can't feel him in my veins._

_No need to question, I already know." _Cat sang.

_"It's in his DNA._

_D-D-D-DNA._

_It's in his DNA._

_And he just takes my breath away._

_B-b-breath away._

_I feel it every day._

_And that's what makes a man,_

_Not hard to understand._

_Perfect in every way._

_I see it in his face._

_Nothing more to say._

_It's in his D-D-D-DNA." _All of them sang together, harmonizing.

_"It's the blue in his eyes that helps me see the future._

_Fingerprints that leave me covered for days, yeah, hey, yeah" _Cat sang.

_"Now I don't have any first degree,_

_But I know, what he does to me." _Tori and Jade both sang together.

_"No need to work it out, it's so familiar, ooh, ooh, ooh." _Tori sang.

_"And my heart won't beat again,_

_If I can't feel him in my veins._

_No need to question, I already know." _Cat sang.

_"It's in his DNA._

_D-D-D-DNA._

_It's in his DNA._

_And he just takes my breath away._

_B-b-breath away._

_I feel it every day._

_And that's what makes a man,_

_Not hard to understand._

_Perfect in every way._

_I see it in his face._

_Nothing more to say._

_It's in his D-D-D-DNA." _The three sang together.

_"It's all about his kiss_

_Contaminates my lips_

_Our energy connects_

_It's simple genetics_

_I'm the X to his Y_

_It's the colour of his eyes_

_He can do no wrong_

_No, he don't need to try." _Jade sand using a different voice than she normally did since they were lacking a fourth singer.

_"Made from the best_

_He passes all the tests_

_Got my heart beating fast_

_It's cardiac arrest." _Jade kept singing but Tori and Cat started coming in too.

_"He's from a different strain_

_That science can't explain_

_I guess that's how he's made_

_In his d-d-d-DNA"_

_"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh." _All three harmonized together.

_"Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh, oohh" _Cat sang going higher than most people could manage.

_"It's in his DNA._

_D-D-D-DNA._

_It's in his DNA._

_And he just takes my breath away._

_B-b-breath away. (ay...yeah)" _Jade sang the main part with Cat singing the extra words and Tori singing the ohhhs.

_"I feel it every day._

_And that's what makes a man. (what makes a man)_

_Not hard to understand. (to understand)_

_Perfect in every way (in every way)_

_I see it in _her_ face (in his face)_

_Nothing more to say (nothing more to say)_

_It's in _her_ D-D-D-DNA."_ Jade sang the last chorus by herself while Cat sang the extra words added on.

They had finished. All was good. Except it wasn't. Because in the last chorus Jade had sung different lyrics at the very end, by accident or on purpose Tori didn't know. Nobody in the crowd noticed, they had all been listening to Cat overlapping the words.

But Tori had heard. She had heard Jade sing 'Her' Instead of 'His' not once but twice in the final four lines. And from the look on Jade's face, the goth knew that Tori had heard.

Jade took one look at Tori and had bolted. Tori tried to follow her but she was stopped by an ecstatic bouncing Cat.

From Jade's reaction, Tori could only gather one thing. Jade West liked girls.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Yeah, yeah I know. Not only is it short but that was a really budget way to bring that big milestone into the story. But oh well, I did it anyway. Sorry if you don't like it or are unsatisfied. If so please review me and/or PM me. If you like it do the same! I reply to all my reviewers so if you are lonely and need a friend I'm here for you :P If you have any requests or idea's feel free to tell me and I will try to find a way to incorporate that into my story for you. Stay frosty.**

**-NZfulla**


	15. Voices

**Hey guys! It's been a while but I have finally done the fifteenth chapter! WOOHOO big milestone xD This is the longest story I have written ever and I'm so glad you guys are here to read it. Without further ado... the story!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tori ran straight for the janitors closet, she knew Jade well enough by now to know that that is the most likely place to find her. She couldn't help but feel a bit smug at the prospect of finding the goth on her first try, but when she flung open the door to an _empty _black room she frowned. She had been so sure that this was where the goth would be.

_Jade West has once again proven that she is everything but predictable. _Tori thought.

She let out a sigh and shut the door to start searching everywhere else, just like every other time Jade had run off.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jade let out the breath she had been holding in since Tori had opened the door. She emerged from her hiding spot behind the door and leaned heavily against it.

_She knows..._ Jade cringed. _She knew before I could even figure out for myself if it was true or not..._

The goth ran her fingers through her hair and slide down the door. When she reached the ground she pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

_I got lost in the music and the meaning and let my innermost thoughts slip out at the worst time. _Jade cringed again imagining the look of disgust that was surely on Tori's face after she had left.

_You don't know she was disgusted... _A voice in her head pointed out.

"Oh great... Now I'm going insane too..."Jade grumbled out loud. "I'll have to add hearing voices to the ever increasing list of things wrong with my life."

_Cut the attitude, I'm you and have just as much patience as you. That is little to none at all. _The voice said snappily... (...Can voices in your head speak snappily?...)

"It's nice to know I'm also a gank on the other side of my brain too." Jade grumbled. The voice apparently ignored her.

_You don't know if she's disgusted with you, she came looking for you after all? _The voice reminded the goth.

"Probably to make fun of me." Jade rolled her eyes dismissively, even though the thought made her cringe.

_Tori doesn't make fun of anybody. _The voice reminded her. _She probably just wanted to see if you were okay. You are her friend after all._

"Acquaintance!" Jade yelled, a little too loudly into the dark room.

_We are so NOT having this conversation right now! _Her voice hissed.

"Whatever." Jade grumbled. "Tori is going to hate me and then I'll have nobody to tease, or make fun of anymore..."

_Wasn't that supposedly your whole plan all along? To get Tori to hate you?_ The voice persisted.

"Well... Er... yeah..." Jade mumbled quietly. "It was... but..."

_But?_ The voice prompted.

"But... admittedly it's fun to mess with her and... we're kind of friends now... and I'd miss her..." Jade admitted grudgingly.

_Friends?_ The voice asked seemingly smug.

"Yes!" Jade grumbled. "Friends..."

_Did you say FRIENDS? _The voice repeated.

"DON'T PUSH IT!" Jade growled, again a little bit too loud.

_So since Tori is your _'friend'_, wouldn't you think she was checking up on you to make sure that you're okay?_ The voice asked, repeating it's words from earlier.

"Maybe..." Jade admitted.

_You won't know unless you see for yourself. _The voice said, and Jade let out a long sigh.

"Fine." She grunted, standing up.

_Okay then._

"But I'm doing this because I want to... not because you told me to..." Jade frowned.

_I am you... but fine, whatever you say._

"Okay then." Jade said. She took a deep breath once the voice was silent and opened the door slowly.

She didn't expect to see _that _when she opened the door.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tori was just making her second sweep of the school when she saw a familiar figure in the main hallway.

"Jade!" Tori exclaimed, knowing that sneaking up on the goth was not a good idea under any circumstances.

Said girl turned around slowly and tentatively, to look at Tori.

"I was looking all over for you!" Tori frowned before running over and giving the seemingly surprised girl a hug.

"Oh no... I'm not..." The girl started to say but Tori cut her off.

"You didn't have to run off you know." Tori frowned. "I was worried."

"Jade? Run off? I don't think so. She's much too stubborn to run from anything." The girl scoffed. Tori frowned and let go of the girl she had thought was Jade.

"You aren't Jade?" Tori frowned, the girl looked exactly like her, and sounded exactly the same. But now that she looked closely, this girl was wearing similar colours to Jade but her clothes were different. "Then... who are you?"

"Little old me?" The girl laughed. "Well, I'm-..."

"Get the hell out of my school Sam." A furious looking Jade West (the real one) shouted as she stormed down the hallway to where we were standing.

"I'm Samantha West. Jade's twin sister."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Sorry this was so short considering the wait but I just felt like this was the place to stop. _**

**_Please tell me what you thought of the story! Do I still manage to surprise you with every revelation? Or is it predictable and do I need to shake it up a bit? Please let me know in a review or PM! Did you like it, love it, or hate it? Tell meeeeeeeeeeee. I would like to know :) If you have any requests or just want to talk I'm always open to reviews and PM's._**

**_I am aware this chapter may be the shortest I've ever written since it was about a hundred words short my 1,000 words per chapter goal (It is the reason I am blabbing! xD So that 'technically' it isn't under! XD) I'm disappointed in me but I hope you enjoyed the story anyway._**

**_Thanks for reading! Love you guys! Stay toasty!... Erm wait... that isn't right... Oh well xD Can you remember what the actual phrase is? Be the first to tell me correctly and you will get a shout out next chapter! Anyway... this has been NZfulla! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far xD Peace out._**

**_-NZfulla_**


	16. Sisters fight

**Hi everybody! :D We hit 25,000 views today so here's the latest chapter! Fresh from my brain. I'm glad to know that I surprised most of you with that last revelation. I surprised myself ;P I just pulled that fact out at the last minute. My new idea is that if I, the writer, could not expect it then you can't either xD and it's success so far. So let's see if this chapter is as exciting as some of you may think it is!**

**Shout out to Wolfbreed 21 for being with me since practically the beginning and for actually reading my author notes so you get this shout out for getting the question correct! xD**

**Shout out to ebagov for answering the question too! xD there were only two of you who answered so I figured it would be fair to give a shout out to both of you and not just the winner xD So thanks to both of you!**

**But thanks to you all for reading! Thanks to those who have reviewed, and/or followed this story. If you also made it your favourite then I am honored and thank you too xD Or if you favourite me as an author! (If anyone has lol) then thanks! I LOVE YOU ALL... In a non-creepy way of course...**

**P.S I would love it so much if you checked out my third victorious story so far, only have six review so far so I really don't know if I should continue with it so far. /s/8919182/1/Breaking-Point is the link. Thanks always, YOU GUYS ROCK. On with the story. :)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"How did I never notice that you had a twin sister?" Tori turned to Jade. "How come you haven't said anything about her?"

"Aw, Jadey didn't say anything about me? I'm hurt." Sam laughed. Jade completely ignored her, but she still glared and gritted her teeth.

"She doesn't..." Jade seemed to search for the right words to say, all the while her scowl was firmly in place. "...go to school here..."

"Hah!" Sam laughed bitterly and went to say something but Jade cut her off.

"Why are you here Sam?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"I wanted to visit my dear little sister." The apparently older twin grinned, but for a second her eyes flashed with something Tori recognized as regret, before turning as unreadable as a blank page. Just in the same way Jade's eyes did.

Jade let out a bitter laugh, the same as Sam had seconds before.

"When was the last time you came to visit me since you _left us_?" Jade hissed.

Sam, for the first time since Tori had seen her, looked very uncomfortable. Tori felt very uncomfortable also, watching the two girls in their apparent reunion.

"Oh, that's right." Jade growled angrily. "You _didn't!_"

"I couldn't come back!" Sam shouted, her voice echoing in the hallway. Jade didn't flinch. Tori, to her credit, didn't either. She was quite used to Jade's thunderous moods, so she semi-expected one of girls to explode, quite right she was too. "I swore I would _never _come back."

"Hey look! You're back _right now_!" Jade yelled just as loudly.

"If you were so angry about me leaving why are you so mad about me coming back?" Sam yelled, even louder if it was possible.

"Because we don't _need _you now!" Jade exploded. "You left us _seven _years ago. Trey was only _three! _We needed you _then! _Not _now!_"

Tori felt like she was intruding on them so she started to back away.

"I'm interrupting so... I'm just gonna... yeah... go..." She mumbled but as she went to turn around Jade reached out and caught Tori's wrist firmly in her grasp.

"Oh no, you aren't going anywhere." Jade said, slightly more softly but still angrily. She turned to Sam. "If anyone is going to be leaving it's YOU! AGAIN!"

"You could have left too!" Sam said, trying to calm down but failing. "I offered you the chance to come with me but you were TOO STUBBORN to come!"

"Trey was _three! _I was _not _leaving him with _them!"_ Jade growled, still clutching Tori's wrist. Tori could feel the goth shaking and knew that despite the angry front, she was trying not to break down and burst into tears.

"You could've brought him with us then!" Sam growled back.

"I was _not _going to take a _three year old _to live on the_ streets._" Jade exclaimed. "Even as a _ten year old _I knew what was a good and bad idea."

"We are the _same age!_" Sam exclaimed. "Besides, I turned out perfectly fine!"

"Oh yeah? Do you go to school? Like a 'perfectly fine' _seventeen _year old would?" Jade hissed.

"I-..." Sam faltered.

"See? You _aren't _perfectly fine." Jade hissed. "How did you even afford the outfit your wearing? Selling drugs like a lot of the other teens on the streets?"

"Jadey?" A timid voice called out from behind the girls. Tori and Jade, who knew exactly who it was turned to face him. "What are drugs?"

"Nothing you need to worry about Trey..." Jade said crouching down to talk to him face to face, in a noticeably quieter way than when she had been yelling at Sam. "They're bad things that I wont let get anywhere near you."

Jade glared over her shoulder at Sam who looked like she was almost about to cry.

"I-is that... Trey?" Sam asked timidly.

"Who is that Jadey?" Trey asked peeking over the goth's shoulder to see. "How does she know me? Why does she look like you?"

"Nobody important..." Jade told him quietly, causing Sam to actually flinch in the corner of Tori's vision.

"Why are you talking about me?" He asked curiously before he frowned. "and why were you yelling? I could hear you from down the hall..."

"It's nothing buddy." Jade smiled tightly.

"Why are you here?" Tori asked crouching down too.

"I was invited to sing at the concert today." Trey beamed proudly.

"Congrats!" Tori smiled, trying to ignore the fact that Sam was behind them.

"So... should I introduce myself to her?" Trey asked pointing at Sam, who looked very conflicted.

"No!" Jade growled causing Trey to jump.

"Jade just means that..." Tori wracked her brain in attempt to soothe the now scared boy. "...she already knows you Trey."

Sam crouched down where she was slowly.

"D-do you... remember me Trey?" Sam asked unsurely. Jade tried to smother her growl since Trey was in the room.

Trey peeked over Jade's shoulder once more to look a the girl and slowly shook his head.

"No... should I?" He asked unsurely too. Sam flinched again and stood back up.

"It's okay..." She mumbled, I don't know whether to Trey or to herself. "You were three... how old are you now?"

"I'm ten!" He exclaimed proudly, holding up all of his fingers.

"Congrats Trey..." Sam smiled trying not to let her emotions show on her face, but she obviously didn't have years of performing arts experience like her sister to pull it off. "I guess... I'll be going then..."

"Okay! Bye person who looks like my sister!" Trey beamed innocently. His choice of words even made Tori flinch at the same time as Sam.

"Bye Trey... Bye Jade..." Sam said, trying to keep her composure. She turned to Tori and faltered.

"Tori..." The half-latina supplied for her, feeling her pain. She didn't know what _exactly _happened between them but she knew that things shouldn't be the way they are between them.

Tori fought with her own sister, a _lot_. But in the end she still loved Trina. She couldn't imagine fighting with her the way Jade and Sam did.

"Bye Tori..." Sam finished with a tight smile, before turning and walking away her whole body shaking in grief.

The three of them watched her leave, although Trey was still blissfully unaware.

"You need to go talk to her." Tori told Jade with a frown. She was expecting some resistance, this was Jade she was talking about after all. So she had her argument ready for the 'No!' she was sure she was about to receive.

"I know..." Jade said with a heavy sigh. _Wait... what? _Tori thought. Again, Jade has unknowingly proven that she is anything but predictable.

"I'll look after Trey then..." Tori spoke, whilst picking a whooping Trey up in her arms. Jade nodded and walked out the doors of the school to find her sister.

"Where's Jadey going?" Trey asked confused.

"She's going to do something she needs to do." Tori said, and Trey nodded although he didn't really understand what was going on.

"C'mon. Let's go get you ready for your song then." Tori smiled at him, and although anxious for the two West girls, she led him down the hallway back the way they came.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Love it? Hate it? Too much drama? Too little? I would like to know :D I want to keep you guys happy with the story. There will be plenty more chapters to come don't worry. Please review or PM me if you have any suggestions, queries or if you just want to chat that's okay too xD Stay frosty! Or stay toasty! xD Whichever you prefer.**

**-NZfulla**


	17. Troublemaker

**Sorry it's been a while! School has started up again and I've been very busy. I also got stuck for idea's but I pushed through! Now, it's the holidays so... here we are! The latest installment of Sleepless Nights. I hope you enjoy it! It's longer than some of the other chapters. As always I'd love to know what you think! Review and PM me! :D **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jade walked slowly through the front doors of the school. She stepped into the car park and trudged slowly across the asphalt. She knew she had to talk to her sister, but she didn't have to rush.

Jade was conflicted, almost as much as her sister. Jade had always believed that her sister had left Trey and herself to deal with their parents alone, because she couldn't face up to it.

But memories fade over time and she had forgotten that Sam had actually _invited _them to go with her. Sam had never revealed her plans of where they would go or what they would do, so Jade had always assumed that Sam hadn't had any.

_But what if she did? _Jade thought to herself. _She doesn't look like she's been living on the streets for seven years. Did I make the right choice not to go with her?_

Jade sighed and rubbed her temples, she didn't know the answer. That's why she had to find out. The goth looked around the car-park and frowned as she realized that Sam probably didn't have a car, so this was the worst place to look.

_If I were Sam... where would I go?_ Jade wondered, she may not have lived with her for seven years but they were still twins. So the goth started heading towards the place _she _would go in this sort of situation.

No, not the janitors closet (for once) because Sam didn't know where that was. But back out to the concert, she would've wanted to see Trey perform before leaving.

Jade scanned the massive crowd of students as she walked, although it was unlikely Sam was in there she wanted to make sure. But soon she was pulled out of her thoughts when she crashed into none other than Sikowitz.

"Great Gandhi! You made me spill my coconut juice you hooliga-... Oh, Jade it's you." Sikowitz said before frowning. "Again? Didn't you just knock into me a minute ago? Ah, nevermind... I must have been hallucinating again. Enjoy the concert!"

So she _was _on the right track then. She kept walking until she reached the back fence of the school and found just who she was looking for sitting on an overturned trash can watching the concert from afar.

"Sam." Jade folded her arms.

"Jade? I should've known you'd find me... You always were the better twin at hide-and-seek..." Her gaze grew distant for a little while then hardened again. "What? Are you here to tell me I can't watch my own little brother perform now?"

"I'm not here to tell you what you can and can't do. This is an open concert for anyone to watch anyway." Jade rolled her eyes.

"Oh... So why are you here then?" She asked, folding her arms also.

"Can I sit?" Jade asked, ignoring her. She didn't normally ask permission for anything but it wasn't a normal day,

"Pull up a can." Sam sighed. Jade turned an empty trash can upside down and sat on it, leaning against the back fence.

The silence was thick between them as the concert went on in the background, as far as Jade was concerned it was all just unnecessary noise until Trey performed.

"I had a plan you know." Sam finally said after a while. "I wasn't just going to live on the streets."

"I realize that now..." Jade sighed. "So where did you go?"

"I went and stayed with our Aunt." Sam sighed. Jade raised an eyebrow.

"Aunt Patricia? You hated her just as much as Dad..." Jade questioned.

"Not her." Sam shivered at the thought of living with the woman for seven years. "Mom's sister, Claudia."

"I didn't know she had a sister..." Jade frowned slightly.

"Neither did I, until she talked to me after school one day. It was a day when you were sick so you never got to meet her." Sam admitted. "She told me that if we wanted to we could go live with her, but I wasn't allowed to tell anybody. Not even you."

"So... you were just going to up and leave home at the age of ten with a woman who claims to be our aunt that we've _never met before_?" Jade's frown deepened.

"Well... Yes." Sam admitted. Jade couldn't help but let out a smirk, she might've done the same thing under different circumstances.

"So how did that work out for you?" Jade asked slowly after a brief pause in conversation.

"I turned out okay? I suppose... You were right though, I don't go to school..." Sam replied. "I help out at Claudia's friend's work though, which isn't so bad."

"Well you aren't a homeless beggar, which is more than I expected... so... I guess it wasn't such a bad idea. But I still think I chose the best option. School isn't _so _bad." Jade shrugged.

"You'll never get me to believe that." Same laughed, glancing towards the stage when a familiar figure appeared. "I think Trey's on now."

"Well then after this we can all leave since nobody else is important." Jade shrugged.

"Fair enough, I don't know these people anyway." Sam laughed.

Trey took to the stage and, accompanied by Andre, started to sing.

**(The song is 'Toublemaker' by Olly Murs ft Flo Rida. A/N For the sake of this fic I'm saying it's another of Jade's songs.)**

_"You're a troublemaker_

_You're a troublemaker..._

_You ain't nothing but a troublemaker, girl."_

_"You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down_

_The way you bite your lip got my head spinnin' around_

_After a drink or two I was putty in your hands_

_I don't know if I'll have the strength to stand, oh oh oh..."_

"I haven't heard this song before..." Sam mused. "Seems a bit too old for him."

"I would hope you haven't heard it." Jade smirked. "I wrote this one. He's always stealing my songs."

_"Trouble troublemaker, yeah_

_That's your middle name, oh oh oh..._

_I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain_

_And I wanna know..."_

"You wrote this song?" Sam seemed surprised but nodded with a grin.

_"Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?_

_My mind keeps saying,_

_'Run as fast as you can'_

_I say, 'I'm done,' but then you pull me back, oh oh oh..._

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemaker!"_

"Did you write it for anybody? Or about anybody?" Sam asked and Jade raised her eyebrow and shook her head, no.

_"It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind_

_I see your silhouette every time I close my eyes_

_There must be poison in those finger tips of yours_

_'Cause I keep comin' back again for more, oh oh oh..."_

"Oh really?" Sam said disbelieving.

Jade frowned in thought. This song in particular was very recent. She barely remembered writing it, because she was writing it whilst texting Tori at the same time. _Oh... thats... not good... _She thought in realization.

_"Trouble troublemaker, yeah_

_That's your middle name, oh oh oh..._

_I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain_

_And I wanna know..."_

Jade listened to Trey sing more closely now, focusing more on the lyrics. Some of them certainly reminded the goth of Tori, but others just didn't _seem_ to fit...

_"Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?_

_My mind keeps saying,_

_'Run as fast as you can'_

_I say, 'I'm done,' but then you pull me back, oh oh oh..._

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemaker!"_

_I dunno about a heart attack but after this revelation I'm certainly getting a _headache. Jade thought massaging her temples.

_"Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?_

_My mind keeps saying,_

_'Run as fast as you can'_

_Troublemaker_

_I say, 'I'm done,' but then you pull me back, oh oh oh..._

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemaker!"_

Sam sat next to her on the trash can just smiling to herself and nodding to the music. She was sure she knew what Jade was thinking, they were _twins _afterall.

_"Maybe I'm insane_

_'Cause I keep doing the same damn thing_

_Thinking one day we gon' change_

_But you know just how to work that back_

_And make me forget my name_

_What the hell you do I won't remember_

_I'll be gone until November_

_And you'll show up again next summer, yeah!_

_Typical middle name is Prada_

_Fit you like a glove, girl_

_I'm sick of the drama_

_You're a troublemaker_

_But damn girl it's like I love the trouble_

_And I can't even explain why_

_(Yeah!)"_

"He's good." Sam smiled, breaking Jade out of her trance.

"Well I taught him." Jade smirked and they both laughed.

_"Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?_

_My mind keeps saying,_

_'Run as fast as you can'_

_Troublemaker_

_I say, 'I'm done,' but then you pull me back, oh oh oh..._

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemaker!"_

Jade found her eyes drifting towards the wings of the stage where she saw none other than Tori Vega standing there dancing to the music. She rolled her eyes but couldn't help but laugh.

_"Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad, oh oh oh?_

_My mind keeps saying,_

_'Run as fast as you can'_

_Troublemaker_

_I say, 'I'm done,' but then you pull me back, oh oh oh..._

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemaker!"_

As the song ended Tori's eyes drifted towards Jade and their gaze's locked. She could tell immediately which twin was which now that she'd had a good look at them. Apparently they were sorting things out. Good.

She thought back on the song and smiled, she must remember to tease Jade about it being such an upbeat song. But she'd also comment on how it was really good and she liked it.

Trey finished his song and they both headed off to find his sisters. But as they walked a voice niggled in the half-latina's head.

_Who was the song about?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**OMG I finally finished this chapter. At 7:30 in the morning after a night of no sleep sweating over this computer writing. I hope you all appreciate me :) theres only one way I know if you do and thats by reviews! Also I discovered something recently, I discovered that I, NZfulla, am a review whore xD I am addicted. It's not healthy I know but it's what keeps my writing so you can all be greedy and read my stuff, and in return some of you review! So it's a circle of life :D I write for reviews, and if you like what I write you review! :P Lol now I'm just babbling so... I'm ending this not here. Stay frosty! Keep toasty! Love you all.**

**-NZfulla**


	18. After the show

**I said this chapter would be up sooner! D: But time escaped me... I'm sorry to all the people I kept waiting! If you're still with me then here is the next chapter, theres no time to waste!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tori and Trey came to find the twins after the younger West's performance. Trey ran straight into the arms of Jade, causing all three girls to smile.

"Did I do good Jadey?" Trey asked as he grinned and bounced up and down.

"You did awesome little-man." Jade said giving him a high-five.

Trey looked to the side and saw Sam behind Jade and waved.

"Your clone is back!" He said sounding both happy and confused. "What's she doing back again?"

"Sam is not a clone." Jade laughed, and turned to face Sam. "She's my twin, she's your other sister Trey."

"Yay, another sister!" He grinned and bounced into the arms of Sam instead. Jade had to suppress another laugh, he was always hyper after performing.

"You're an energetic guy aren't you." Sam smiled warmly, albeit unsurely.

"Yes, yes I am." Trey grinned, he turned to Jadey.

"Can I go watch the rest of the concert with _Sammy_?" Trey asked, looking over to Jadey for confirmation.

"If _'Sammy'_ is anything like Jade I know she won't be enthused about _that _idea." Tori commented with a grin and Jade snorted.

"Actually, I'd love to Trey." Sam smiled and Trey whooped in response.

"Well then be my guest. Enjoy looking after the little monster." Jade said, ruffling his hair to Trey's great protest.

"I will." Sam grinned causing Jade to raise an eyebrow at her sister who had only minutes ago been wanting to leave the place.

"C'mon let's go Trey." Sam said, still grinning, and started to walk back towards to the trashcan 'seats'.

It was only when Sam looked back over her shoulder and pulled a face at the two of them that Jade realized her sister had been _acting_ enthusiastic about the show. She really didn't want to go at all. Jade let out a laugh.

"Should've known she was acting..." Jade shook her head with a small smile, she was happier now that she and her sister were okay again. It almost made her forget about the mess she was in before Sam had arrived. Almost.

"So... you like girls, huh?"

But then Tori went and opened her mouth and with just a few words from the half-Latina the events of before came crashing into her hard again. _Her _performance. Her slip-of-the-tongue moment.

There was a brief silence between the girls as Tori seemed to try to work out what to say.

"Why did you run away? I was worried." Tori spoke again, when she got no response from Jade.

"_I _was worried." Jade replied shortly, in a quieter tone.

"Worried about what?" Tori frowned taking a step forward.

"What _people_ might think." Jade stressed the word people, but she knew she really wanted to say _you._ "That you weren't the only one who heard."

"Since when does Jade West care about the opinions of other people?" Tori crossed her arms, her frown deepening.

"Since this is kind of a big deal, that could ruin my life." Jade tried to hiss, but the usual angry facade she pulled on wouldn't come to her, instead the goth swore she could feel tears filled with fear and sadness pooling in her eyes.

There was a small silence then between the girls, the crowd still cheering only meters away from them only served as background noise for their own little private show.

"I don't think it's such a big deal. Who cares if you like girls?" Tori said quietly after a little while. "I certainly don't."

Jade felt relief flood through her body at the words. The goth had to restrain herself from exploding in happiness. She felt some sort of control of her emotions come back to her.

"I'm the only one who heard, and I'm certainly not going to tell anybody." Tori continued with a smile.

"So come on, pull yourself together. This is not the Jade West I know and lo-..." She seemed to pause in her thoughts with a frown, but she continued more carefully. "...I know and became friends with."

She was right. Jade West was not usually like this, weak and emotional. Jade West was the mean, bossy goth girl who always had a come-back or a smart remark for _everything_ no matter the situation.

What had happened to her recently? She'd become... _soft_, and the weirdest part was that she didn't even want to go back to being that hard, cold shell of a person she used to be.

Jade took a deep, calming breath.

"Acquaintances." She mumbled.

"What?" Tori asked confused for a second.

"We are acquaintances, not friends." Jade had to suppress a small smile from creeping it's way on to her face.

"Jade!" Tori protested finally understanding, but having to suppress a grin anyway.

"C'mon then my _acquaintance_. I don't want to be here any more longer than necessary." Jade turned, and let a grin cross her face. "Let's rescue Sam and take Trey home, it's getting late."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**I know this is such a short chapter for such a long wait but I really am exhausted and have to end it here. I swear I shall update sooner this time, I know you're all probably getting tired of me saying that and failing... but I shall try very hard this time! It's just I have pre-lim exams next week so I'll be bombarded with work so I'll try to update either this weekend or next weekend. I hope you guys are still enjoying the story, don't worry there is still tons more to come! Please review and/or PM me! I love hearing from all of you! You're all awesome. Any idea's are welcome, I have a few for next chapter that I hope I don't forget since it's 2:30 in the morning. But I sort of wrote some down so I should be okay! Eough rambling from me! :) good luck with whatever you are doing soon that you need luck on! Love you all! Stay frosty!**

**-NZfulla**


End file.
